Trouble series
by Gedmeg05
Summary: Jack and ianto get down and somehow jack becomes pregnat with TWINS ..!
1. Chapter1

Just the usual stuff at torchwood after tosh and Owen sadly passed even though it had been a year since then Gwen, jack and Ianto still felt sad about it but they couldn't let it get in the way of the job few missions now and then only the three of them Ianto had told jack to recruit new employees but jack always said no

The hub was quiet the rift has not been active that day and jack was in his office with the reports that Ianto had put on his desk earlier that morning, Gwen was at her workstation typing away and Ianto was cleaning up as usual cleaning up the empty mugs from earlier and took them into the kitchen to brew some more

Jack had became bored with doing reports and when Ianto had came up with his forth coffee of the day he decided to spice things up a bit. Ianto had walked into jacks office and put down the cup on the desk and was about to walk out the door when jack broke the silence

"What are you Doing?"

he said and with a grin the Ianto knew too well

"about to go down and make Gwen a cup"

Ianto replied trying to ignore jacks puppy eyes that where starting to appear "tell Gwen to go home early and come straight back up here !" Jack ordered and Ianto did as he was told

He went down the stairs and walk up to Gwen

"Jack told me to tell you that you could go home early" Ianto said with his innocent face

Gwen looked up at him and smiled "you sure I don't mind staying a little longer" she said

"Yeah go home Gwen there's nothing happening here go home to Rhys have a nice relaxed evening" Ianto replied

"If you say so" Gwen finished what she was typing and grappled her bag and her coat and headed for the cog door and said goodbye to Ianto on her way out Ianto waited a few seconds after she left and then made his way back up to jacks office as he was told to

He walked into the office and jack had already cleared the desk and jack was leaning against it. Ianto stood on the doorway waiting for jack to say something

"Well. What are you waiting for" jack said walking slowly towards Ianto and moved his hands around his lovers waist and out his head against his and placed a light kiss to Iantos warm lips. The kiss started slowly and after a few seconds it became rough with each other's tongues inside each other's mouth and jack started at Iantos tie tugging it loose without parting his lips. They moved quickly over to the desk and jack pushed Ianto into it with their groins brushing against each other Ianto departed jacks lips to catch his breath.

Jack leaned into Ianto and moved his hand down towards Iantos growing erection his stopped when he felt the bulge in his trousers and looked at Ianto in the eye

"your eager!"

Jack gave a slight squeeze that made Ianto yelp that soon turned into a moan as jack slowly moved his hand up to Ianto belt and undone it and his flys and pushed the trousers down to his thighs making Ianto moan more

"jack please..."

he tilted his head back as jack moved his fingers into the waistband of Iantos boxers slowly pulling them down releasing Iantos erected cock Ianto kicked his trousers and boxers off and kissed jack passionately. Soon they where both completely naked and jack had lifted Ianto onto the the desk and led him down spreading his legs

"please ...! Jack"

Ianto begged as jack prepared Ianto by putting a finger into him and then a second Ianto gasped when the third went in and then soon become comfortable jack withdrew his fingers and jack found the lube from the desk drawer and covered his own throbbing cock and before Ianto knew it jack was inside him jack gave Ianto a few seconds to relax from the tight feeling

"jack move !"

Jack didn't need to be asked twice so he started to move pulling out and thrusting back in leaving Ianto panting with every movement Ianto knew he wouldn't last long he shouted at jack when he knew he couldn't hold back anymore

"JACK! Please I'm gonna come !"

Jack pulled out of his lover and whispered in his ear

"come as much as you want!"

And with that said Ianto came exploding his climax all over their stomachs and the desk Ianto breathing slowed down from all the excitement and when he came back to Earth he sat up and looked at jack "your turn.!" He laid jack back and spread his legs apart and stared at jacks cock and licked his lips and soon he filed his mouth with it and took jacks full length and listened to jacks groans as he did and soon jack came all over the desk and Iantos face. Ianto collapsed down onto jack feeling his warmth made him feel safe. they laid there for a good 10 minutes when jack made A suggestion to go to bed and they got up and cleaned themselves up and headed down to jacks bunker where they laid in a similar position as they where on the desk jack had his arm around Ianto and soon they both fell into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter2

Few days had passed since the rift had took and vacation letting the torchwood team have a rest but that was soon over jack and Ianto where never off their feet and Gwen was never off the CCTV and talking on the comms to her team about what they had to find

After a long day of chasing round like headless chickens Gwen had gone home and Ianto did his last round of clearing up and jack was starving he hadn't eaten since Ianto had made him a sandwich nearly 7 hours ago. Jack got up from his office and made his way to the fridge hoping there was food. He was happy to see left over Chinese from the other night he took some of it and went back to his office and happily ate and waited for Ianto to finish cleaning then they both went home to their flat and fell asleep in each other's arms

The next morning Jack was woken by the painful growl in his stomach that made him get up and run to the bathroom. Ianto soon just up from the sounds from the bathroom he had never heard the sound before so he got up and found jack hugging the toilet and throwing up he had no idea why but it could be a stomach bug. Ianto knelt down beside jack rubbing his back

"what's brought this up ?"

He asked jack sat back and leaned against the bath tup he was sweating Ianto got a cloth from the cabinet and ran it under the cold tap and he wiped jacks face and then tossed it into the sink basin and sat back down with jack

"I must have been that Chinese I ate last night"

jack said struggling to get the words out Ianto sat confused he didn't remember ordering Chinese

"what Chinese jack ?"

He said running his hands through jacks sweaty hair

"the leftovers I found in the fridge"

he replied Ianto suddenly understood that food was over a week old and jack had eaten it and got food poisoning. Ianto stood up helping jack up and put him back to bed

"stay here until I get home "

he said pulling the duvet over jack and placing a soft kiss on his forehead he grabbed his clothes and made his way out the room and left jack to rest.

Jack heard the front door shut half an hour later he sank into the pillow and stared at the ceiling feeling sorry for himself

Later that day Ianto had organised a lot of things in the hub without jacks distractions and Gwen was working as usual and then Ianto heard the cog wheel he looked up from what he was doing and saw a dark blue coat and immediately sighed and dropped what he had in his hand to the desk in front of him

"You should be at home resting" ianto said walking over "Ianto I'm fine "

jack said with a smile heading up to his office "no your not jack!" He replied As they stopped on the stairs and jack turned round and took Iantos hand and placed it on his forehead Ianto face dropped and he was surprised that jacks fever had gone

"but how ?"

He said letting jack go up the stairs to hear a shout back to Ianto

"immortality Ianto"

jack said taking his coat off and opened the door to his office

Ianto was no longer worried about jack but he did still feel that jack was lying for some reason

They got back to their flat later that night had dinner and went to bed

Yet again Ianto was woken but jack hugging the toilet again he told jack to see a doctor but jack ignored him Ianto made sure jack would stay in bed and he went to the hub and jack didn't come in and that made Ianto feel that he had done something for jacks own good because it was obvious jack was still sick

Later that day, Ianto got to the flat and found jack in the kitchen

"hey I'm home ... what are you doing "

he said as he hung his coat on the hook and walked towards the kitchen

"I'm pouring myself a cup of water is that okay with you ?"

Jack smiled and looked at Ianto

"jack I just want to know that your safe and not pushing yourself when you should be at home in bed getting rest "

Ianto said sitting down on the sofa

"Ianto I've told you I'm absolutely fine"

jack said following him to sit on the sofa "but your not jack I don't count throwing up as fine" he frowned at jack and nothing else was said and they sat back on the sofa and watching tv Ianto moved his Hand to rest on jacks stomach but something felt different his stomach was harder than before but he presumed it was gas or what jack had eaten that day so he didn't worry too much and led back and watched more tv

They soon went to bed and fell asleep once again with jacks arm around Ianto

This time Ianto was up before jack and had already presumed what would happen he got up and headed to the kitchen for a cup of water and came back and was he right...

he found jack hugging the toilet once again and this time it couldn't no longer be food poising

Ianto stood in the doorway of the bathroom with the glass of water in hand."your going to the doctor" he said as jack stood and Ianto handed him the glass lifting it to his lips he muttered

"no I'm not "

he drank the water and walked back to the bedroom and Ianto pushed him so that he sat on the bed

"your staying here until I come later to take you to the doctor" Ianto said pushing jack down so that he was laying down on the bed and Ianto left the room and soon after he left to go to the hub.

Jack was left once again staring at the ceiling. His stomach was still giving him agony but he wanted to tell Ianto he was fine. He didn't want Ianto to worry so much. Jack sat up and grabbed his wrist strap from the bed side table and he put it against his belly and it beeped

It couldn't be. Couldn't it

"Shit ! " jack gasped

Ianto hated forcing his partner to do something he really didn't want to do but Ianto also didn't want jack to be in pain so He went to the hub for a few hours to get some advice from Gwen

He walked into the hub and saw Gwen already there but this time she had a coffee ready for Ianto she knew he was really stressed about jack and that how was he going to get jack to the doctor "jack still not well?" She said passing him the mug of warm liquid

"no I've told him to stay in bed" he said giving a thanking look to Gwen as he took the mug and sighed "aww I hope he gets better soon" she said moving her hand to Iantos shoulder. He looked down and his mug and smiled when she said that

"Is their anything I could do ?" Gwen said as they sat down on the hub sofa Ianto had finally relaxed a little into the the conversation "no I'm going to take him to the doctor later or bring the doctor to him" he laughed a little and looked at Gwen she joined him "just gonna say.." she said as the laugh faded and she turned serious and she put her hand on Iantos knee

"I'm here for you and jack no matter what happens !"

She said and smiled and Ianto smiled and drank the rest of his coffee

"thank you"

he said and stood up putting the coffee in the seat closest to him and headed to the exit

"suppose I should try and get him to see a doctor"

he said lifting his coat as he left and giving a slight wave to Gwen

Ianto walked into the flat and turned and saw a shadow in the living room

"jack ? I'm home" he said and walked towards the shadow he saw jack stood in the middle of the big room

"oh your dressed let's go " he said hoping jack would come with no whinging

"Ianto ..." he said looking at the floor

"jack I don't care your going ! " he said turning around to walk out the room

" but Ianto ...!" Jack walking after his partner

"Jack ! No buts ! your sick you need to go!" He said grabbing jacks coat and holding it out

"Just please listen to me... please" he said slowly hoping Ianto would

"What is it?.. are you

Okay ?" Ianto said suddenly realising the nervous face that jack shown

"I need to tell you something" jack said nervously and walked back into the room he just walked out off and sat on the sofa hoping Ianto had followed witch he did

Ianto saw that jack was acting weird and he didn't know if he liked it "jack you can tell me

Anything" he said putting his hand in jacks knee

Jack sighed and waited a minute to start to speak it was going to need a lot of explaining

"Ianto you know I'm from the 51st century..."

He paused but started before Ianto could answer so he just nodded "something happened to me when I was younger and it was smothering that would occur in my adult life but it was a 30% chance that it would actually happen because it's physically impossible with a normal human but with the fixed point mixing with what happened to me made the 30% chance to a 100% and it's hard to explain but ..."

Ianto was repeating the words jack had just said in his head trying to figure out why jack was telling him this " so ?" He said with a questionable look at jack he really had no idea what jack was telling him

"if I tell you will you promise not to freak ?" Jack said nervously

Ianto has never seen jack this nervous and it scared him

"Jack your scaring me just tell me !" He said raising his voice a little

Jack took a breath...

"I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT! How? !" Ianto said and that was all the words he could manage to put together

"I don't have to go to the 'how' part do i?" Jack said with a grin

Ianto took a minute to process the news jack had just dropped on him "but...

"...well... I know... we...but your man !" He said struggling to find words

"Is this good or bad?" Jack asked hoping it was good

"GOOD! this is AMAZING!" Ianto jumped a little with excitement "jack why would it be bad...is it not healthy for the baby to be growing in you ?" He said waiting for an answer...

"Yes it's fine the babies will be fine..." he paused waiting to see if Ianto had realised what he said

"Oh thank god..." he relaxed and he couldn't believe he was going to be a tad.."WHAT!" He had just processed what jack had just said "your having twins?" He said trying to contain his excitement

"Yes Ianto...we're going to be parents to two beautiful babies" he said with a smile pulling Ianto in to kiss him and Ianto leaned back onto jack placing his hand on jacks stomach feeling where his babies where he couldn't believe this

Waking up that morning Ianto was in a good mood that he was going to be a tad and now knowing the reason for jack hugging the toilet every morning was due to morning sickness and some other confusing things that jack had told him about developing a womb.

It was just a normal morning in the flat. Ianto made breakfast and made sure jack drank a lot and soon they where dressed and making their way to the hub

In the car ride to the hub Ianto had so many burning questions but he didn't want to burst them out and he would ask jack over time but there was one question that was at the top of his list was that do they tell Gwen!

Ianto Looked at jack as he was driving through Cardiff

"Jack do we tell Gwen?"

He said slowly

"We will tell her eventually" he replied back smiling keeping his eyes on the road

"How are we going to keep up with the rift when your closer to the due date ?" He asked hoping jack would finally take Iantos advice as to recruiting new staff

"Well there's nothing else we can do than find more people" jack said really not wanting to do it but it was for his children

They pulled up at the hub and got out and walked hand in hand to the cod door already to see Gwen working at her station. Jack and Ianto where planning to tell Gwen later on in the day and they would finish early for a little catch up meeting in the conference room

"Morning boys" she said looking up as they came over to say hello

"Morning Gwen...coffee?" Ianto replied Walking over to the kitchen taking his jacket off and placing it on his chair

"Yes please Ianto...glad to see your better jack" she said smiling at him as his slipped his blue coat off and hung it on the coat stand

"Yeah well still not the best but better " he smiled back heading up to his office

Ianto came back with three mugs and handed one to Gwen

"diolch Ianto" she said in welsh smiling

Ianto loved when he and Gwen spoke welsh meaning they could have conversations that jack would never know what they where saying

Ianto smiled and moved to the stairs to give jack his coffee he walked up and walked into his office

"Here's your coffee" he said softly placing it in his desk

"Thank you Ianto" he gave a sweet smile and got back to his paperwork

Ianto stood in front of his desk and watched what jack was doing

He then spoke out

"Jack when to do we tell Gwen about the twins ?" He said trying not to speak too loud so Gwen wouldn't hear

"We will tell her later over some take away and coffee" he smiling at Ianto

Ianto made his way out the office to leave jack to his work and headed down stairs to start his own work and maybe have a little welsh conversation with Gwen

Couple hours had passed and the team of three became hungry so Ianto went out to get some food

He came back to Gwen and jack in the conference room waiting he placed the takeaway on the table handing them both their order and heading back down to the kitchen to make some coffee

He came back gave them their coffee and sat down next to jack

"So hows Rhys and Anwen?" Jack said taking a sip of his coffee

"They're Fine just going through the terrible twos stage at the moment and it drives Rhys metal" she giggled while eating her food

"How are you and Ianto getting on at the new flat?" She asked

"it's going well we've got some new furniture and stuff" jack replied smiling

They nearly finished their food when jack stopped eating and sat back in his chair Gwen noticed "jack are you okay ?" She asked thinking it was to do with his sickness from the past few days

"I'm fine just a bit full that's all " he smiled Ianto realising his nerves

Before Gwen could say anything more Ianto spoke "we've actually got something to tell you" he said as Gwen took another bite of her food and jack couldn't wait any more and leaned forward

"I'm pregnant..." he said quickly

Gwen chocked a little on her food and Ianto ran over to her side soothing her back making sure she was okay she took a minute to process

"What!" She finally brought words say

"I know it's confusing but it happened" he said putting his hands on the table

"But your a man jack" she said laughing

"Yes I know that but 51st century is more complicated than You think" he smiled back at her

"And it's Ianto's?" She said slowly

"Yes of course their Iantos " he laughed paused again to see her reaction

"Wait 'their'? Your having twins?" She said confused

"Yup" Ianto said smiling still by her side

"Wow congratulations to you both"


	3. Chapter3

Three months down the pregnancy line for jack everything going smoothly hormones are driving Ianto round the bend but he's gets round them. Jack had finally hired three more people Joshua , Jessie and Chris nice people but not very experienced with the job but Ianto had sorted some of that by taking them out on missions while jack was at home doing reports.

Time was going quickly and soon before jack and Ianto knew it their two angles would be brought into the world so they made the most of their free time while they could they spent their free time going shopping for the twins now knowing the gender of the twins thanks to jack wrist strap turns out they are having a boy and girl Ianto was over the moon with the news and that night he found he was already thinking about names

They spent most of their down time together either in bed or on the sofa where they would talk about where all the baby stuff would go they only had a small spare room in the flat that the twins would soon grow out of once they where born

So Ianto jack had to make a decision as to move out and find a bigger house so they went online to view some house until the found one they both fell in love with it wasn't too far from the hub and it was two bedroom house with a lot space for cribs and a bathroom an en-suit in the master bedroom and a kitchen that Ianto fell in love with and the next day they went to the estate agents and asked to see the house

They walked up the pathway and figured it was a newly built house that no one had lived in yet that made jack feel happy that it would be safe for the kids and they went round the house falling in love with every wall and they went back to the estate agents and bought the house right there and then.

Moving in a few weeks later was the best idea they did other wise jack would of been too pregnant to even lift the light boxes that Ianto passed him and Ianto wouldn't let jack near the heavy ones they got settled into the new surroundings and in their spare time they painted walls and their favourite room to paint together was the nursery it made them imagine what would be going on in the room in just a few months it felt so long to Ianto but jack already felt like it had already been 9 months.

That night when they finally finished painting the nursery they sat down that fine evening looking online to look at more baby stuff and they found a crib they bought two as soon as they seen them and they would be delivered in just a few days.

Few days passed and working off their feet they came home one Friday evening after a long week of chasing after weevils and teaching the new staff the bearings of working with torchwood

they saw two large boxes at their door step when they arrived home and they stopped and looked at each other smiling both Knowing what they where

"I'm going to call Rhys to help me get these up the stairs" Ianto said opening the the front door and jack followed him in

"Ianto I'm only three months pregnant a bit of lifting won't effect anything" he said as ianto turned round to him and held his hands out for jack to take after he shut the door

"I know I just don't want to risk anything because anything could happen" he said as jack pulled him into a hug

"Just let me help Ianto please" he begged as Ianto backed away and saw jacks puppy eye look

"Fine but if you start to become out of breath I'm calling Rhys straight away " he said maki g sure jack heard him

They got the first box up the stairs and into the nursery with Ianto asking every two seconds if jack was okay but jack loved that Ianto was so alert they both where panting when they got up and put his foot down

"that's it I'm calling Rhys" he said grabbing his phone from his back pocket and dealing his number.

"Hey Rhys just wondered if your free for a couple of hours?...you are great!...the cribs arrived to today and I don't want jack lifting them up the stairs we've got one up but I'm not going to risk anything...thank you Rhys see you in a few"

He ended the phone call and put the phone back in his pocket

"Rhys will be here a few minutes and he's bringing his tool box to put them up" he said smiling at jack

"You two seem to get along too well" he said smirking

"Well we're good friends he's helped a lot in the past" he replied

Soon enough Rhys arrived with his tool box and Ianto welcomed him and showed him up stairs to the nursery where jack was already starting at the crib they had got up earlier

"So I guess we should get started then" Rhys said sitting down his tall box Ianto leading back down the stairs to get the last box

They got it up with no trouble and they got them built little just under an hour Rhys packed up his stuff up and went home to Gwen and Anwen and jack and Ianto had their usual evening sat cuddled on the sofa watching tv and Ianto thinking about names


	4. Chapter4

time went fast when jack was pregnant the twins where only two weeks old and jack and Ianto loved them both so much.

Jack and Ianto had decided on the names Oliver and Mia typical welsh names that suited them very well.

The past two weeks had been difficult but nothing the two of them couldn't handle a little less sleep and time alone wasn't going to stop them loving their two little troublemakers

They where just about to but the twins to sleep for the night and it had been a long day of crying and changing nappies and they just wanted to cuddle up in bed

it took a whole to get them to sleep after a crying fit Ianto was the only one that could get Oliver to stop crying and fall asleep they didn't know why but if Ianto was out at the hub and Oliver was crying jack was struggling without Ianto he just wouldn't settle in jacks arms jack even tried wearing Iantos clothes so he smelled like him but Oliver knows his Tad too well.

with Oliver crying it would more than likely wake Mia so two crying babies and no Ianto was what jack didn't like the most about the twins but he got round it.

They put the twins down in the cribs and met in between the two cribs and jack gave Ianto a soft kiss "let's take this else where" he whispered smiling up at jack

They walked out the nursery leaving door slightly open and went to their room jack spun Ianto round and pushed him down on the bed smiling "it's been so long"

He said crawling over Ianto kissing him slowly moving his hand over to the baby monitor on the bed side switching it on.

They had been kissing and moaning for a while until Ianto finally moved his hands to jacks belt and un done it and they where interrupted by one of the troublemakers crying through the baby monitor

"Maybe she'll stop in a minute?" Jack said kissing Ianto again

"Jack you know she won't and she'll wake Oliver up" Ianto said pushing jack off of him

jack sighed and let Ianto get up and done up his belt and walked to the nursery

Ianto picked up Oliver and sat down in one of the rocking chairs and held him close to his chest and he just whined as if to complain about his sisters outburst jack attended to Mia and soon enough Mia was quiet and looking up at jack with her Cristal blue eyes "you are a troublemaker" he said standing up and placing her on the changing table "I literally changed you half an hour ago" he smiled and un dressing her changing her nappy and putting her clothes back on and rocked her in the chair until she fell asleep as well as Oliver was fast asleep in Iantos arms and both jack and Ianto placed them in their cribs once again hoping not to wake them as they left the room

They headed back to their room and flopped on the bed "I think I just wanna sleep!" Ianto said as his head hit the pillow and they undressed and fell asleep straight away

————-

3:25am

It had only been 2 hours since jack and Ianto had finally got to sleep

Jack woke up and he blinked his eyes to focus on the empty space next to him and the turned off baby monitor that Ianto must of turned of so it didn't wake jack but jack being the loving man he is he turned it on to hear Ianto comforting the twins

" peidiwch â chrio, im yma, " ianto said in a quiet voice

jack put his head back on the pillow and closed His eyes a listened to Ianto speak his welsh magic to the twins

Soon the welsh Vowels stopped and Jack presumed that Ianto had put them down and was heading back to bed and with that soon enough Ianto was back in bed and jack wrapped his hand around Ianto

"Oh did I wake you? Sorry" he whispered turning over to see jacks blue eyes

"No you didn't" he smiled and leaned in to give Ianto a soft kiss and closed his eyes and they both fell asleep

———

6am

Waking up to crying at 6am was something they had still to get used to

Jack got up and let Ianto sleep a little bit longer and he headed to the nursery and attended to the twins needs and put them down in their crips for a minute so he could wake up Ianto to help him to feed them

With all four fed and dressed it was a good day for a lazy day at home it was pretty simple looking after the twins it was just the same all they needed was feeding every two to three hours, nappy changed regularly, sleep and jack and Iantos specialty lots of hugs and kisses

Hours went by quickly when you had two little troublemakers keeping you on your toes

••••••••••••••••

"peidiwch â chrio, im yma," is welsh for

"Dont cry im here"


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

6 months had flown by and the twins are becoming more active and learning new things but with them growing so fast jack and Ianto can't keep up

Still waking up at 6am to both crying was no longer a problem and sometimes both men would be up before the twins.

Oliver was now allowing jack to put him to sleep at night which was a massive relief to jack

Oliver was the quiet one of the two he never cried as much as Mia did. Mia would cry if her pacifier fell out and onto the floor when she was put down to sleep

Ianto knew she was taking after jack with the attention seeking

Ianto walked into the nursery picking up his crying son and taking him out and walking Down the stairs with him and put him in the play pen with Mia who jack had put there not long ago.

Ianto headed to the kitchen to find his lover making lunch and it smelt good.

"What are you making?" Ianto ask getting the high chairs out

"Just pizza" he replied smiling

Ianto set the table and jack made the lunch and the twins where playing in the living room in the play pen.

Jack was cutting up small bits of pizza and when he has done that he turned round to walk over to the table to put the plates down but he stopped in the middle of the kitchen when he saw Oliver crawling towards him he smiled and put the plates down and picked up his son

"Hey your crawling!" Jack said smiling and tickled the boys tummy. Oliver laughed

"But how did you get out of your play pen?" He said putting him down in the highchair and Ianto got Mia and found that the gate to the pen was open he must of forgot to shut it and Oliver being the troublemaker he is must of got out

Ianto loved these family lunches it meant he could talk to jack without being interrupted by one of the twins crying

"How did Oliver get out?" Ianto asked giving Mia a slice of pizza she took it and was no longer a clean baby she had smeared it all over her face Ianto laughed

"I'm not sure but he crawled through the hallway for the first time" jack said smiling

"Why do they grow so fast" Ianto said with whiny tone

"Soon they will be walking and keeping us on our feet chasing them all day" jack said smiling

Lunch was finished and a bath was much needed

Both stripped and playing with bubbles splashing Ianto and getting one of his favourite shirts soaking wet but when you had two little troublemakers what more could you do

Jack was in the kitchen cleaning up and he heard Ianto scolding the twins upstairs for splashing him it made him laugh and so glad that he wasn't the one getting soaking wet but the thought of Iantos shirt drenched and sticking to his chest was a amazing thing to imagine

Soon after Ianto had bathed and dressed the twins He walked into the kitchen with a tearful little boy jack turned round from the sink seeing the red cheeks and eyes that must of been from his crying fit

"He won't settle down for his nap" Ianto passed him over to jack the boy grabbed his daddy for dear life and put his head under jacks chin

Mia was already sound asleep in the nursery probably glad that her brother isn't there to scream the house down

Jack sat down with Oliver on the sofa and led him Down on his chest but he wasn't having it and he wailed again

"Oh come on Ollie" jack said lifting him up and he whimpered and snuggled into his daddy

"What is wrong... you've just been fed and you don't need changing" jack said rubbing the boys back soothingly

"Maybe he's coming down with something..is he warm?" Ianto said as he sat down in the armchair across the room jack checked Oliver's forehead and he wasn't feverish so why wouldn't he go for his nap?

After half an hour of trying to get Ollie to sleep he finally gave in and fell asleep in his dads hold and jack couldn't be more thankful

Ianto was worn out and he was asleep in the chair across from jack and jack didn't dare move an inch he wasn't risking waking the boy

Jack put his head back on the pillow and relaxed

15 minutes later

"AHHHHHHHHl"

That was jacks relaxation finished

Mia's screams came through the monitor on the coffee table waking up Ianto who got up leaving jack with Ollie on the sofa

"Okay take it neither of you want a nap" Ianto said picking up his daughter cuddling her till she was quiet and then headed down stairs where jack was holding Ollie who had also woken with Mia's screams

"Why don't we take them out.. i don't know maybe to the pool?"

Ianto said sitting down with Mia gripping his shirt

"That could tire them out" jack said standing up with Oliver and heading upstairs to get swim stuff

Car rides always seem to keep the twins quiet for the longest

The arrived at the pool each jack and Ianto carrying one the twins into the building checking in and thank god the twins didn't make a fuss of their parents changing them

The shower before they got in the pool was quite a shock to Mia who groaned as her dad stood under it with her. Ollie clapped his hands trying to catch the water within them

He was a water baby

Swimming with them young would make them more comfortable with water and maybe even learn to swim quicker

Smiles all round with the harkness-Jones family

Their was a little children's pirate ship that Ianto lifted Ollie up and let him crawl about he called ollies name tapping the slide Oliver followed the hands and then Ianto held him as he went down the slide

Jack was with Mia in the middle of the pool she splashed jack with her hands

Hours had passed and jack and Ianto could see a massive change in the twins they where becoming tired so time was done in the pool and dried up and changed and in the car Mia passed out in her car seat and Oliver mumbled D sounds and they drove back home

"That was fun" jack said keeping his eye on the road

"Yeah it really knackered them out" Ianto laughed and smiled at jack

" d d d d dada" Oliver mumbled

Jack put his foot on the breaks a bit too fast not to a full stop but enough for him to look at Ianto

"Did he...did he just say dada?" Jack said surprisingly at Ianto who was smiling

"I think he did" he laughed

Dada was Oliver's first word

Jacks heart pounded


	6. Chapter6

Mia had finally caught up with her brother she was crawling a few weeks after Oliver but they where still waiting for her first word would it be dada again or Tada? Or something completely different?

Jack and Ianto where very proud of themselves that they had gone nearly 7 months with two babies and no breaks not even sex! Who knew jack could go that long without it but it was probably time they had a little break maybe a weekend together leave the twins with Iantos sister Rhiannon and her husband Johnny. Yeah that sound good

Ianto had just put Oliver down for his afternoon nap as did jack with Mia and then they went to the living room to snuggle on the couch and watch some tv and just relax

"Jack?" Ianto said as he looked up at jack sat on the sofa

"Yes cariad" jack said as turned to look at his young lover

"I was thinking that maybe Rhiannon could look after the twins this weekend and we could just have time to ourselves" Ianto said frowning at jack

"Yeah that sounds great and your

Sister has been really wanting to look after them little troublemakers" jack said as he laugh and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips

"Great. I'll call her now see if she's okay with it" Ianto said standing up to get his phone

"Oh hey rhi just wondering if you would want to look after the twins..this weekend I know you've been really wanting to...you will? ..awww great...thanks rhi.. me and jack will bring them over in the morning...bye

Ianto hung up the phone with a grin and walked back into the living room to jack

"She's agreed to it and she's really exited about it" Ianto said sitting down next to jack cuddling him

"Oh great...cant wait to have a lie in and not be disturbed and we could do a lot more" jack said staring into space as he tried to imagine what jack and Ianto could be doing just less than 24 hours

That afternoon went pretty quickly the twins woke up soon after jack and ianto had planned their sleepover with Rhiannon. Jack and ianto fed the twins lunch and sat down with them on the sofa watching a film until it got late and was tome for bed

The twins went to bed with ease and the house was peaceful once again

Early morning the next Jack and Ianto dropped the twins off at Rhiannon's and they seemed fine with their parents leaving besides they had their two older cousins David and mica to play with

They got in the car and both sighed

"So what now ?" Jack said looking at jack

"Maybe a lazy day curl up on the sofa and watch a movie" Ianto said smiling at jack

"Sounds good" jack started the engine and drove back home

Jack Opened the door holding Iantos hand he dragged him in and pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately making his way into Iantos mouth. Very arousing!

"Jack...!" Ianto said pushing jack off him "could we at least get in the door" he laughed pointing at the door witch was still wide open

Jack closed the door watching his lover walk away into the living room he followed him and saw Ianto led on the sofa eyes nearly closed

"Your not tired..are you ?" Jack said with a smirk

"No I'm just waiting for you" Ianto said opening his eyes and smiled at jack

Jack pulled Ianto up so that he was standing and he put his hand round Iantos waist and kissed his softly "let's go to bed" he said kissing him again

Soon they where both in the bed and naked jack was on top of Ianto kissing tasting him so deeply

5 minutes had gone

'BUZZ'

The buzzing sound came from Iantos coat pocket that was on the hanger on the door witch was closed

Ianto stopped kissing jack

Jack looked at him "ignore it" jack said kissing Ianto softly

"What if it's rhi?...maybe the twins are being a trouble" Ianto said pushing jack off him and walking to his coat

"Hello ?" Ianto said

"Hey Ianto it's Johnny..."

Ianto paused. Who's Johnny?

Captain John hart?

Oh Rhiannon's Johnny

"Oh hey Johnny is everything alright? Are the twins okay ? Ianto said worryingly waiting for an answer

"Err Yh they where absolutely fine they where playing with Dave and mica but when it was time for them to go to bed Oliver started crying witch woke up Mia and me and rhi have been trying to get them to sleep but they won't settle..."

Ianto could hear one of them screaming in the background it wasn't a hungry cry...it wasn't a dirty nappy cry.. it was a cry Ianto had never heard before

"Rhi took Ollie out of the room that we put the travelling cots in and he just isn't calming down rhi said he's really warm.. he might be feverish"

"Oh okay we'll be over...what about Mia is she feverish ? " Ianto said as he ushered jack to get up and get dressed

"No she's fine but she's crying probably because Ollie is crying"

" okay see you soon"

Ianto hung up and sighed with a little stress

"What's happened" jack said worried , doing up his shirt

"The twins wont settle and Ollie has a fever and is screaming the house down " Ianto said pulling his trousers on

"Knew he was coming down with something" jack said pulling his trousers up and headed to the door to get his greatcoat

Jack was driving. He turned to ianto slightly who has a worried face and he was fidgeting with his hands

"It's okay, he'll be fine" jack said as he put his hand on his knee reassuringly

"Yeah I know...I could hear him screaming in the background on the phone and it just broke me that he's either in pain or uncomfortably hot" Ianto sighed

"Hell be okay..I promise...lots of cuddles and kisses will be all he needs" jack said as he pulled into a space on the side of the road outside Rhiannon's house

They walked up to the house before they could knock the door opened it was Rhiannon with Oliver on her hip he was red raw from crying he saw who was standing in front of him and he leapt forward

"Tada !!!" He wailed as Ianto caught him and swayed him side to side. Rhi let them into the living room where Mia was sound asleep on the sofa pillows surrounded her in case she rolled

Oliver whined a little he buried his head into Iantos shoulder

"Maybe its best if we take them home" jack suggested standing looking down on his daughter curled up in a ball with tear marks down her face

"Yeah I agree ... it might have just shocked them that all of a sudden we weren't there" Ianto said looking at jack as he carefully picked up Mia as she whined but when jack had her comfortably she buried her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again

"So sorry rhi" Ianto said walking in the hallway to the door

"What's there to be sorry for ?" She asked

"That the twins kept you guys awake" Ianto said looking a rhi

"Ianto that's not your fault... it's no ones fault ... none of us knew that poor Ollie was going to get

Sick or that they didn't know where they where or where you were " she replied and put her hand on her brother's shoulder

"Okay" Ianto sighed and Oliver whined into into Iantos shoulder

"We better get home and see what's wrong with him" he said making his way to the

Door as jack followed with a sleeping mia

Back home mia was in bed and asleep jack was watching Ianto with Ollie in the living room walking round singing softly as Ianto tried to get him to sleep but his fever was keeping him from sleeping. Jack saw that Ianto was getting tired so he walked in

"Ianto pass him here and go to bed." Jack said reaching his arms out to take Ollie

"I'm not tired" Ianto said as he yawned a little

"baby, to me , you ,to bed...now! " jack said as he grabbed Ollie from him turning to the window as Ianto left the room and went to bed as told. Jack sat down with Oliver sitting in his lap

3 hours after ollie was meant to go to bed and he was still awake but he was so tired but he was too hot to sleep

"Let's take this off and then cuddle up on the sofa" jack said as he un popped the poppers on the boys vest leaving him in just his nappy jack chucked the vest down somewhere and leaned back and cuddled Ollie who seemed to finally settle and

Fall asleep

Ianto woke up and few hours later to get a drink from the kitten he walked passed the living room to see jack fast asleep with his head resting on the pillow beside him and Ollie in just his nappy next to him with a pillow to stop him rolling off. Ianto sighed as he watched his favourite men sleep into their dreams

Even though jack was immortal and didn't need a lot of sleep but tonight was officially his longest night since the twins where born-


	7. Chapter7

Oliver had been feeling a lot better after his visit to the doctor turns out If was just a common cold and it would go away in a couple of days.

Jack woke up to his phone vibrating on the bed side table he tried to ignore it but it kept ringing

"Hello?" He said sleepily and a little angry

"Jack we need you at the hub" Gwen said then hung up the phone jack sighed as he put the phone down and looked at the clock

4:23am

Jack dragged himself out of bed slowly so he wouldn't wake ianto he got his clothes together and went out into the bathroom in the hallway to put them on incase he woke up Ianto if he did it in the bedroom.

He got dressed and went to check on the twins. He opened the door slightly seeing two peaceful little buddles of joy snoring quietly he smiled and once he was satisfied that they where okay he went back to his room to tell Ianto that he was off

He walked to Iantos side and shook him slightly

"Yan ...yan.." he said brushing the hair off Iantos face

"Huh ?..." Ianto said opening his eyes

"I've Been called into the hub I just came to tell you I was going" he said smiling

"Oh okay...see you later" Ianto said sleepily

"I'll see you later " jack said and bent down and kissed Iantos forehead "love you" he said quietly leaving Ianto to sleep

"Love you too, jack" Ianto said after jack had walked through the door

Jack heard it and smiled

Jack had been gone more than half an hour now and Ianto was lying in the bed looking up at the ceiling daydreaming once Ianto was awake he couldn't get back to sleep unless he had jack to cuddle him so he just laid there

4:57 am

Ianto still laid there still. His bladder starting to fill made him sigh as he really couldn't be bothered to go to the bathroom so he held it in

why did his bladder have to disturb his relaxation

NOPE...

He couldn't hold it much longer so his sighed as he lifted the duvet and went off to the bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself hoping that the sound of him peeing wouldn't wake the twins

He finished up and washed his hands and headed to get his first cup of coffee of the day he turned the kettle on and watched it boil

He poured It into the mug and put his hands round the warm mug and sat down at the table and drank it

Wasn't long till one of the twins started to cry so Ianto put his coffee down and went to see to the child that was crying

It wasn't Oliver up first today for a change it was mia so Ianto picked her up before she could cry more and wake Oliver up who was still a little sick

She stopped when Ianto cuddled her and walked her out the room carrying her down the stairs

"We can have a Mia and taddy morning" he said rubbing her checks as she smiled

Ianto sat her down in the living room and gave a few toys to play with as he turned on the baby monitor in case Oliver woke up

Ianto fed , changed and dressed Mia and still no noise from Oliver he was sound

Mia was playing with her ball that she rolled between Ianto and herself passing it back to each other but then the ball went under the coffee table so mia crawled over not really interested in the ball anymore she used the table to climb up and stand on her feet she wobbled over to Ianto using the table for support she stopped and looked at Ianto. Ianto was sat on the sofa with spread out arms

"Walk to taddy!" He said and she paused to think about what she was doing she let go of the the table and wobbled over to Ianto not quite reaching him when he started to fall Ianto caught her before she fell on her bum he spun her around in the living room and couldn't believe she took her first steps

7:31am

Ianto put her down again and let her play with her toys when he went to check on Oliver. It was usual that he didn't wake up when his sister did

Ianto walked in to a still sleeping boy blanket over him and arms above his head and hands in a fist he wasn't feverish anymore but he has slept more than 10 hours it was time he got up

Ianto rubbed the the boys back to wake him Oliver was whining when Ianto picked him up he didn't approve of being woken up and he most certainly didn't approve of getting his nappy changed

A couple hours passed and Ianto had both the kids bathed and fed and put down for a nap and jack came home just after Ianto had put Oliver in his crib

"yan..I'm home.." jack Said entering through the door hanging his coat up on the stand

Ianto was in the living room flicking through channels "Hey jack" he said as jack walked in the room

Jack sat down next to Ianto and hugged him "I missed you" he whispered in his ear

"I missed you too" he replied resting his head On jacks chest

"How was the twins?" Jack asked stroking Iantos hair

"They where Fine Mia woke up just after you left and she took her first steps from the coffee table but Oliver didn't wake up till 7:30 nearly ten hours" Ianto told jack as he was still stoking his hair

"Wow that's probably because he wakes during night every time he goes toilet. He doesn't like being uncomfortable" jack said and laughed

"Yeah I guess." Ianto replied sighing knowing that Oliver wasn't asleep in the other room even though he wasn't crying

Then couple minutes later he was no longer quiet he cried for his dad saying his name over and over

Ianto had fallen asleep on jack so jack got up and put a pillow under Iantos head and went to the nursery

When jack walked in Oliver was standing up holding to the side for balance and he stretched his arms out to be lifted jack Did so

"Your not tired are you ? " jack said quietly walking out the room with Ollie

Jack sat Ollie in his high chair in the kitchen while he prepared dinner. Ollie was playing with his toy aeroplane that Rhiannon had bought him

Lunch was served and jack gave Ollie his and he made a mess every where and jack went to get Mia who had recently woke up he brought her though and gave her lunch and then went to wake his sleeping beauty


	8. Chapter8

their babies where growing up so fast now coming to their 4th birthday jack and Ianto had promised each of them they could invite one of their friends from their play group for a sleepover the coming up weekend . Oliver has invited his best friend Marcus and Mia has invited her best friend molly

"Taddy?" Oliver mumbled before taking a mouthful of his breakfast

"Yes Ollie" Ianto said lifting Mia to the floor from her chair so that she could get ready for play group

"You know Marcus is coming for sleep over tomorrow..." he replied taking another spoonful of cereal

"Yes i Do..why ?" Ianto questioned

"He's not.. you know..well he wears the same old clothes and he is a lot smaller than me because he doesn't get a lot of food at lunch so I always share my sandwich with him" he said feeling good that he was doing what his taddy told him that sharing is caring

"That's good of you. But if he wears the same old clothes then maybe he can go home with some of the ones you've grown out of.. how about that ?" He said rubbing the boys back who obviously was worried about his friend

Oliver smiled at Ianto and hugged him "yeah." He said as Ianto lifted him down from the table and told him to get ready

Soon they where walking to play group with jack

Jack dropped them off giving them both a hug and they walked to their classroom by them self

Ianto talked to jack about ollie's friend and jack thought it was a great idea to give Marcus some of ollie's out grown clothes

Benefit of having the twins at school for a couple hours a day bar weekends is that jack and Ianto could get work done without any disruption like "daddy/taddy I have to use the bathroom" or "daddy/Teddy so and so is being annoying" and sometimes they would get some alone time together in the bedroom.

Ianto cleaned the house witch he knew it would get trashed as soon as they set foot In the door but it relaxes him to clean

Jack was in his office finishing some files that had been sent from work that had been on his desk for days

Rhiannon picked up the twins from play group a few hours later and dropped them off at home where they ran in the house launching themselves at their parents who both lifted them as they shown them what they had done at play group

Oliver has drawn a nice family picture of jack and Ianto holding hands in the middle and then Mia and Ollie on the outside of them

Mia has made a giraffe out of lolly pop sticks...very creative

Ianto thanked rhi for picking them up as he waved her off and she drove away

"Did you have fun ?" Jack asked and he still has Mia in his arms

"Yeah so much fun we made lots of paintings and we did songs" Mia yelped and wriggled in jacks arms to be let down jack put her Down and she went to Ianto who was helping Ollie take his shoes off and he helped her take hers off

"Thank you Rhi" Ianto said still knelt down in front of Mia taking her coat off

"Not a problem.. i should be getting back to johnny he cant last 2 minutes with Mica and david" she laughed and headed out the door

"Bye aunty Rhi!" Oliver shouted out the door

Rhiannon waved back and smiled

"Why don't you go watch some cartoons in the living room?" Ianto said standing up and ushered the twins into the room and turned the tv on and then walked back out the room to find jack in the kitchen trying to make coffee but failing terribly

"Here let me " Ianto took over and managed to clean up the mess jack had made

Jack sat down at the table and waited for his special coffee

Bath time came round quickly the twins all hyped about their sleepover tomorrow with their friends

It was jacks turn to get soaking wet during bath time he stripped both the kids and lifted them into the warm water and two seconds later jack was absolutely soaking

"Ollie quit it" jack scolded and Ollie then stopped splashing

And played with his rubber duck while jack washed his hair

Once they where both squeaky clean jack got them our one by one and wrapped them in a towel that was on the heater so it would be nice and warm. They where nice and dry and jack put Oliver in his monkey onesie making sure his zip was easy to pull up and down and then he did the same with Mia putting her in her Unicorn onesie.

Jack also made sure they both had been to the bathroom before bed as they are not allowed any drinks before bed

Jack led them both down on Olivers bed and he read them a story once Oliver was asleep and Mia was Very sleepy he closed the book and carefully lifted Mia from Olivers bed to her bed across the room

Then he gave both the twins and kiss and then left the room with door open a little

He and ianto went to bed rather quickly after the twins they both talked to each other fo awhile and then fell asleep peacefully

The next day was a bright and early morning bith twins up and running around like crazy and ianto ianto running round chasing them to get their shoes on for pre school

"Oliver come here please!" He said sitting down on the sofa out of breath. Oliver turned round to look at his Tad knowing he had won the battle so he decided to walked to Iantos and let him pit his shoes on. Mia was next to be rounded up by jack. Jack lifted her up from behind tickling her sides she laughed as her dad walked with her into the living room and sat down putting her show and coat on .

Jack walked them to pre school again as it wasn't far from where they lived. Jack shouting after the twins as they ran on ahead telling them to stop at the end of the road they listened and waited for jack to catch up

Soon they arrived at the gates if the pre school jack gave both the kids a hug goodbye and they walked into their classroom smiling happily

Jack walked back home thinking about how did he deserve all this.. Ianto! What did he deserve Ianto he's such an amazing guy

Jack got home soon after and walked in the house taking his shoes and greatcoat off and heading to sit with ianto on the sofa and watch tv till it turned 12:00 witch was the time to get the twins, Marcus and Molly from pre school

"Im back" jack said walking into the living room to see Ianto channel surfing the tv jack sat down next to him cuddling him and they soon decided on something to watch and they watch that for a long time. Time goes fast when your having fun with the person you love the most!!

12:00 cam rather quickly ianto thought it would be a good idea if he came with jack to get the 4 kids as it is a handful with just 2 let alone 4.

They walked the paths of the village holding hands they arrived at the gates Mia came running hand in hand with her best Friend Molly

"DADA!..TADA!!" Mia screamed as ianto knelt down and hugged up tightly.

Oliver came out a little later with Marcus holding his hand supposedly Marcus was shy

"Hello you must be Marcus?" Jack said as he knelt down to the small boy. Marcus nodded smiling " and im Olivers daddy.. but you can call me jack..!" Jack said sweetly holding his hand out to Marcus for him to shake Marcus did eventually shake jacks hand

"Nice to meet you Marcus" jack said

They gathered up all the kids and made their way

They got home after a while with all 4 children... THANK GOD! They got in the door and got all the shoes and coats off Mia and Molly had gone to play in the twins room and Oliver was being helped by jack to get his shoes off

Ianto raised and noticed the small, shy boy who was really small compared to the rest of the kids he stood in the doorway not moving

Ianto walked to him and got down to his hight and helped take his old jacket off

"Why don't you go with Ollie and he can show you where your sleeping tonight" he said rising and Ollie came in between them and took Marcus's hand taking him to his room

Ianto came in a few minutes later to see how they where doing the boys where sat on Ollies bed and Ollie was showing Marcus his dinosaur book they both loved dinosaurs

Mia and molly where across the room playing with dolls dressing them in dresses and tying their hair in ponytails

"Hey how about you two girls go get changed in the bathroom and you boys in here" Ianto said pulling out some clothes for the twins from the cupboard and and outfit for Marcus

"Okay tad!" Mia jumped up and molly followed Mia to the the bathroom

"Here Marcus you can keep these if you want Ollie doesn't fit them any more" Ianto said handing Marcus the clothing the boy looked up at him with a huge smile

"Thank you mr Jones!" He chirped and took the clothes and Ianto left them to get changed while jack was in the kitchen preparing dinner Ianto snuck up behind him and put his hands on jacks waist

"Your giving me ideas" jack said tuning around in Iantos embrace and he kissed him on the lips passionately

"Stop" Ianto said pushing jack away and jacks smile turned to a frown

"Jack there's four kids through their all under the age of six what do you think they would do if they found us humping each other" Ianto said walking through to the kids who had gone back to playing with toys

Dinner was served and Marcus finished his before anyone

"Thank you for dinner" he said smiling looking at jack

"Thats okay young man" jack said smiling back at the small boy

The boy looked at Oliver who was still eating

"Ollie I have to waz" Marcus said as Ollie put his fork down

"May we be excused?" Ollie politely asked looking at his dad and jack nodded and the boys got down from the table and left the room

Ianto looked at jack with confusion. Waz?

Mia noticed the two men looking confused and she explained what he meant while they where gone

" Marcus had to use the bathroom...he doesn't like naming of private things and what they do". She explained before the boys came back

Jack and Ianto understood the boys shyness and smiled when they both came back

They fished dinner and settled down watching a movie in the twins room

Jack walked in the room an hour later too see all the kids asleep

Molly was on the end of Mia's bed curled up in the Blankets jack tucked the girls in and kissed Mia on the head and he walked over to the boys where Marcus was huddled close to Ollie wearing a pair of Ollie pjs that where a bit too big jack put the blanket over the boys and kissed Ollie he walked out the room and headed for his own

He walked In the room to find Ianto in bed with a naked chest and the pool of sheets that was between his legs as he sat up. Was he wearing pants?

Jack stripped and climbed into the bed lifting the sheets up seeing that was not only fully naked but he was hard

Jack ignored it for a minute so Ianto did know he saw it but how could captain jack harkness ignore something so sweet and tasty that was waiting for him

Jack got closer to Ianto and cuddled him and put his hand round Ianto's waist and moved his hand smoothly around Iantos belly Ianto relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes

Then jack moved his hand down to Iantos erection and cupped Ianto. Ianto let out a slight gasp

"Jack!" He said looking at jack who was giving Ianto his sexy harkness smile

"What?" Jack said moving his hand about on Iantos groin

Ianto opened his mouth to say something but stopped when jack played with his member

"Nothing...keep doing that" he sighed into the pillow

"You want me to keep doing this or move on the stage 2? " jack whispered in Iantos ear

Ianto moaned "stage 2 for sure" he said quickly

Jack moved so that he was on top of Ianto kissing him deeply getting his tongue everywhere he could he moved down licking Iantos nipples Ianto groaned and jack made noises as he moved down

Before Ianto knew it he was being

Taken fully into jacks mouth jack

Took Ianto down to the base nice and slowly

"Stop it ya tease !" Ianto said arching his back to make jack go quicker

They knew they shouldn't be doing this with four kids in the room down the hall but jack couldn't leave it alone under the sheets all night it begged for attention

"JACK!" Is to screeched hoping it wasn't too loud because the last thing he wanted was a child standing in the doorway finding either their parents of best friends parents fucking each other

Jack took Iantos screeches as que so he stopped sucking and turned Ianto over and prepared him with with thirsting one finger into his lover and soon enough Ianto was filled with such a glorious filling

"MOVE !" Ianto said and jack did so thrusting into Ianto with care picking up his pace and Ianto reached his climax and came and jack came soon after.

Jack collapsed onto Ianto and pulled out of Ianto with his spent member and rolled of Ianto and cuddled him till they fell asleep

All the kids where awake and playing quietly in the room not even bothering to wake jack and Ianto

Ianto woke first and grabbed a robe and went to see what the troublemakers where up to

"Morning troubles" he said leaning in the doorway

"Morning Taddy!" Mia and Ollie both Said happily and Marcus looked up at Ianto and smiled

"Morning Ianto...sleep well?" Molly asked and waited for Ianto to respond

"Yeah I had a great sleep thank you...how about you lot ?" Ianto smiled at them all and they all nodded Ianto took notice of Marcus who stood up with his pj bottoms falling down a bit as they where too big Ianto giggled slightly as the boy struggled to pull them up as the bottom of the trousers where under his feet stopping them from moving up

"You guys must be hungry?" Ianto said and the rest stood up and ran for the kitchen table. Marcus running after the after Ianto has helped him pull his trousers up

All kids fed and dressed and it was Time for molly and Marcus to go home molly's dad showed up first Ianto opened the door and shook the hand and he introduced himself as Matt

Molly saw her dad in the doorway she ran to him and he picked her up

"Did you behave ?" Matt said and she nodded slightly and looked at Ianto who should be giving the real answer

"She was absolutely perfect" he said smiling

Molly and her dad left and Mia said goodbye

Not long later the door rang again and it was Marcus's mum who had a baby girl in her arms that must have been Marcus's little sister

Ianto Cooed over the little baby as jack got Marcus ready to leave

Marcus's mum realised the new clothes and gave Ianto and jack and thanking smile Marcus hugged Ollie and then looked at both ianto and jack

"Thank you for having me" the boy said smiling as he walked down the steps and caught up with his mum and sister

Ianto turned to jack and smiled

"Such as sweet young man


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

The twins birthday party was such a good day with the house all decorated with balloons and the whole family was over iantos sister and kids, david and mica, gwen, rhys and anwen came by but all that behind it was the kids first day back at preschool after a couple days off up at 7 o'clock in the morning and their all ready to go

"Ollie get your shoes on hurry up!" Jack said helping Mia with her coat

Ianto picked up ollie and sat him on the stairs and helped put his shoes and coat on"

"Right.. you two have a good day" ianto said kissing both the tops of their heads waving them off as jack walked them to school

The only time ianto could get the house clean was when they where at school but when they got home it would be a bomb sight once again

Jack was walking with both the twins both of them running ahead and jacks multiple saying of slow down kept repeating

"Daddy?" Mia said running back to jack and taking his hand

"Yes?" Jack said sliding his hand into hers

"When we get home from pre-school can we go to the park. Pllleeeeesseeeee" she asked

"Maybe..we can ask taddy when you get home" he said as they where walking up to the front gates of the school

"Bye, you two have a good day" jack said waving them off

Jack walked back happily and loving the morning smell and the winter breeze blowing past good job he had his great coat to keep him warm

Jack promised ianto to go to the shop to get milk and all the other stuff that he needed so he got the stuff and made his way home

"Im back!" Jack said shutting the door, wiping his feet and hanging his coat on the hanger

"In the kitchen jack" ianto said from the kitchen

Jack walked through to the kitchen and saw ianto washing the dishes jack walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist

Ianto spins round in jacks embrace and give his a kiss

"Love you " he says with a smile

"I love you too" jack replied giving ianto a kiss and then he let ianto go

They both sat down with a cup of coffee that ianto made and had a nice chat about loads of different things

"You know my brother ?" Ianto said looking at jack

"Idris? The one who lives in London?" Jack asked

"Yeah" ianto replied

"What about him?" Jack asked

"Well hes invited us and the kids for his birthday party next week" ianto said taking a sip of his coffee

"In london?" Jack asked looking at ianto

"Yeah" ianto smiled

"Thats so far ianto" jack replied with a frown

"Yeah i know but the kids hasn't seen him in ages" ianto said and smiled

"Yeah i know but you know how long car journeys are like with the twins "are we there yet?", "daddy i have to pee" "can we play music?" Jack mocked

"Yeah so we can make pit stops and play some Disney music it will be fun" Ianto suggested

Jack hesitated "fine" he sighed

"Thank you jack" ianto said with a smile

12 o clock came pretty fast it was the time that the twins finished play school jack and ianto walked to the school to pick the twins up

Once they got there the walked into the classroom and saw mia sat at a small table

"DADDY!, TADDY!" She screamed and ran over to them and hugged them both. But there was no sign of ollie anywhere. Ianto left jack and mia to talk and he walked over to their teacher, miss Rachael

"Excuse me, miss Rachael where is our son, Oliver ?" He asked politely

"Oh hes in the naughty room over there " she pointed to the small room with a glass window and doorway and inside was a teary Oliver say on a small chair

"Oh no what happened?" Ianto questioned

"He was sharing his lunch with a boy in his class, Marcus. he knows hes not allowed to do that" she said with a frown

Ianto stood in shock at what she just said. Oliver was helping Marcus because Marcus doesn't have any lunch. Ianto walked away and towards his son on the small room

"Hey squirt" he said walking into the room looking at oliver. Oliver looked at him with fear and tears flowing non stop

Ianto walked up to him and knelt down in front of him and saw a wet stain on his trousers

"Hey what happened hun?" Ianto said softly

Oliver hiccuped and tried to explain what happened "i was bad" he said with another hiccup

"You where not naughty you where a good boy helping Marcus at lunch but why are you trousers wet?" Ianto asked already knowing why

Oliver looked down at his soaking wet trousers and sobbed thinking his Taddy would be mad at him for it

"Did you have a accident?" ianto asked

Oliver nodded slowly

"Im not mad but Why didn't you go to bathroom?" He asked slowly

Oliver lifted his head to look at his Taddy "i wasn't allowed"

Ianto stared at him for a moment and thought how could a preschool teacher not allow a young boy to go to bathroom

"Stay here ollie" ianto said standing up and walking put the room he walked into the classroom and saw jack with mia in his arms

"Is ollie okay yan?" Jack asked

"Yeah fine just a bit upset. Go home i need to sort something out " Ianto said

"Okay see you later" jack said walking out the classroom with mia in his arms

Ianto walked up to the teacher with frown

"Something wrong mr jones?" She asked

"Yes and its Harkness-jones to you!" He said angrily

"Well whats wrong?" she asked

"Why would you not let a preschooler to the bathroom?" He asked

"When a child is in the naughty chair mr harkness-jones they are not allowed to move of it" she answered

"But thats wrong... this is his first week without any accidents and now this happens its broke him " ianto sounded angry so he walked away and went back to his son

"Come ollie lets go home" ianto said offering his hand to ollie

Ollie was still crying quietly "your not mad?" He said as he hiccuped.

Ianto knelt down to his hight and looked at him

"This isn't your fault and plus accidents happen now lets go home and get a nice warm bath"

He said picking up ollie ignoring the damp clothing.

Ianto walked home with ollie in his arms he didn't care about the damp clothes resting his head on iantos shoulder and fast asleep he cried so much he was really tired

They got home and mia was playing with her toys in the living room in her pjs

Jack was watching Tv and ianto walked through to the living room ollie had woken up and rested his head on Iantos chest

Jack looked at them and smiled

"I'll give him a bath you get dinner sorted" he said standing up and holding his hands out to take ollie

Ianto passed him and ollie moaned at the lose of heat from ianto

Ianto walked into the kitchen and started making dinner while jack bathed ollie

Jack walked into the bathroom and put ollie down on the floor and turned round and locked the door. Ollie was confused why jack locked the door but he was too tired to protest

Jack put the taps on and the bath began to fill and he knelt down to ollies hight and started to undress him

Once the bath was ready and oliver was undressed jack lifted him into the bath tub and let him play with the bubbles for a little while before washing him

Jack had washed Oliver and now ollie was getting really tired now so jack got him out and dried him and put him in his warm onesie "now lets get you dinner before you fall asleep" jack said lifting him up and he rested his head on jack.

"dinners ready!" Ianto shouted from the kitchen Mia stood up and ran to the kitchen and jack walking in with Oliver on his hip jack put him down on a chair and sat opposite him

They sat and ate their dinner jack and mia talking away about what she did at school and Oliver just sat there pushing his food around with his fork

"Eat up Ollie" ianto said prompting him

Ollie just kept on spinning his fork around his food not even trying to eat it

"Not hungry" he mumbled under his breath

"3 mouthfuls then you can get down from the table" ianto said hoping ollie wouldn't kick off

In fact ollie did as he was told and ate three small mouthfuls of his food and then put his fork down

Jack knew he was really really tired so he stood up and went around the table and picked ollie up and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs And ollie was so tired he was falling asleep as soon as jack picked him up

Jack went to place Ollie in his big boy bed that they recently got him but he started to cry as soon as he was away from jacks arms

"Hey whats wrong bud?" Jack said sitting on the bed and lifting ollie on his lap

"Tummy" was all ollie said

Jack rubbed ollie's tummy in slow circles "does your tummy hurt?" Jack asked And ollie nodded slowly with tears in his eyes

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Jack asked softly

And ollie shook his head

Jack led down on ollies bed and brought ollie along with him cuddling him and rubbing his tummy in slow circles and it soothed Ollie because he was asleep in minutes

Once jack was satisfied with the little snores that Oliver was asleep he slowly got up without waking him and he walked out the room closing the door slightly so Ollie could open it during the night if he needed to

Jack went into his room and led on his and Iantos bed then he heard ianto coming up the stairs with Mia he quietly opened the door to the twins room and placed her in her bed and gave her and ollie a kiss on the head but when he kissed ollie he was really warm

He walked out shutting the door slightly and walking to his room and he saw jack led on the bed now undressed and under the covers

"Is Oliver okay?" Ianto asked as he started to get undressed

"Im not sure when i was laying with him in his bed he said that he has a sore tummy " jack replied

" do you think he's coming down with something because when i went to kiss him on the head he was really warm" ianto said climbing into bed next to jack

"Yh it might be maybe a fever " jack said

Then they both led in silence with all the lights out if was quiet and peaceful in the house they both went to sleep only to be woken up with cries 20 minutes later they both got up because if one twin is up so is the other

Jack walked into the twins room to see Oliver sat on his bed covered in vomit and crying his heart out

"Oh no ollie thats why your tummy hurt" jack said reaching out for him and picked him up

"Lets go get cleaned up" jack said

Ianto gets in bed beside Mia who is wide awake and cuddles her she eventually falls asleep in minutes

Jack take Oliver to the bathroom once again and stripped him from his vomit covered onesie and cleaning him up with wet wipes and then putting some more pjs on him.

Oliver then stepped forward into jacks hold and hugged him and jack lifted him "does your tummy still hurt?" jack asked ollie nodded tears in his eyes

Jack wiped away his tears with his thumb "how about you come and sleep in mine and Taddys bed" jack said and went down stairs to get ollie a drink of water

Oliver drank the small cup of water and then rested his head on jack then jack headed upstairs to bed

Jack walked past the twins room and peeked in to see Ianto asleep cuddling Mia he smiled and kept walking to his room

He placed oliver in the bed and the he got in beside him and cuddled him till they both where asleep peacefully

Ianto woke up to Mia shaking his shoulder

"Tada wake up" she said still shaking his arm

He smiles and stretches his arm out

"Whats the matter hun?" He said in a sleepy voice

"Im hungry" she said bouncing up and down on the bed

"Okay lets get some breakfast "he said sitting up and trying to get out from under the covers he stands up and takes Mias hand and walked towards his room where ollie and jack where he peeks in the door to see jack sat up awake on his phone with ollie asleep with his head on jacks naked stomach.

"How is he.?" Ianto whispered opening the door slightly

"He woke up a few times after he was sick, and he woke up half an hour ago saying his tummy still hurt and then he went back to sleep" jack said quietly back to ianto

"Aww poor wee man" ianto said in a sad tone

"Were going to make some breakfast..." ianto said picking up Mia "want any ?" He added

"Err no thanks but ill have a coffee please" jack said quietly as Oliver stirred in his sleep

Ianto smiled and and walked out with Mia in his arms and he walked down the stairs and he put Mia down so she could play with her toys while he made breakfast

He was making a simple breakfast just the simple toast and butter nice and easy on a Saturday morning he placed some toast and jam on Mias plate and put it on the table and called her over she got up on the chair and started eating

Ianto had made ollie some as well he put it on his paw patrol plastic plate and made up a sippy cup of water he then made jacks coffee and put them all on a tray and headed up to his room

He entered the room to see Oliver had woken up and was sitting up just like jack topless Ianto presumed he got too hot but he couldn't resit but smile at his too handsome boys

"Morning champ" ianto said softly placing the tray on the end of the bed handing jack his coffee and left the plate of toast and cup of water on the end of the bed so ollie could have it if he was feeling up for it

"Thanks yan" jack said and smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ianto smiled back and headed back down to his princess who had finished her breakfast and smiled as she had strawberry jam all round her mouth

Ianto laughed at the mess she was in she laughed to

Ianto picked her up and went to find the wet wipes.

He found them in Mias room and he wiped her face clean and then he got her dressed and did his most favourite part of getting his daughter ready for the day was brushing her long brown hair it was so soft

Once he was done he let her play with her toys and then he went back to jack who was still in bed with Ollie. Ollie had eaten some toast but not a lot but he drank all his water.

Ianto sat down at the other side of the bed next to ollie and ollie came and gave him a good morning hug that always made iantos day

"Someones feeling better" ianto smiled and hugged his son back

"A little" ollie mumbled and jack smiled sipping his coffee

Ianto smiled and hugged ollie again then he heard silent cries from the other room he looked at jack confused jack took this in and said

"Ill go " he said whilst getting up with a confused look on his face

Jack got out of bed and walked to the twins room where he found mia crying sat on her bed

"Hey whats up bud?, why are you crying ?" He asked softly while walking over to sit on mias bed picking her up and placing her in his lap

"You love ollie, not me!" She said between sobs as soon as jack heard this he felt like he was going to cry how could he of payed so much attention to his sick son and not show any to his precious daughter he felt so bad

"Oh no baby thats not true me and Taddy love you and Oliver very much " he said hugging her tighter "olly has just been a little bit sick and he needed me but he's a little better now and now i know you need me" he said kissing her head as she calmed down "dont you ever think that again because its not true and never will be !" He said

"Love you dada!" She said as she hiccuped hugging her dad

"I love you too mi mi , very much!" Jack said hugging her back

"How about you and me go out for lunch and go shopping and you can buy whatever you want just you and me ?" He suggested her eyes lit up like a light bulb

"Please dada! "She wailed excitedly

"Okay then. Lets go tell Taddy and then well go " jack said picking up mia and putting her on his hip and heading to his room where ianto and oliver where watching the big tv

"Me and mia are going out for a bit and you two can stay here and have a nice cozy lazy day" jack said smiling

"Yeah thats okay with me just dont be late for dinner " ianto said


	10. Chapter10

Jack had just pulled up in the parking lot of one of mias favourite restaurant.

McDonalds

She wailed with excitement Once she seen the sign even though she couldn't read that well she always could read the sign

Jack got out the car and got mia out her car seat in the back she was jumping up and down but with an hyperactive child and busy roads was not a good mix

"Mia stop jumping and hold dadas hand please" jack said holding his hand out for mia to take she stopped jumping and took her dads hand

They crossed the road and got into McDonalds and ordered their usual

Happy meal with chicken nuggets,chips, strawberry milkshake and a toy for Mia and a big mac meal and a chocolate milkshake for jack

Once they got their food they sat down and ate their food mia thought this was a good time to ask her dad some questions ...

"Dada?" She said eating some ketchup covered chips that made gag just the look of a complete ketchup covered chip

"Mmmm.." jack said being polite snd not talking with his mouth open even though she was four she wouldn't know its rude to not

"Why dont i have a mummy?"all my friends have mummies"She asked out of curiosity looking innocent a four year old could possibly be

Jack nearly chocked on his food at the question she just dropped on him. He had no ianto to help him. he had to come up with something that a four year old would understand.

"Well...i had you and Oliver in my tummy when you where just tiny little babies" he said not sure if how far he could go into this without making it sound to adulty

"But how?!...you and Tada have a dick Like Oliver all my friends where in their mummy's tummy not daddy's? !" She said still looking innocent and confused

Jack looked at her shocked no one that jack is aware of has ever mentioned the word 'dicks' well there was charlie they hired before the twins where born but jack and ianto had made him sign a contract to never swear in front of the kids and if he did more than 10 times he would be fired from Torchwood

At the moment he's on his 4th strike.

"Yes...we do.." he answered honestly "and we do not say that word do we!" He lectured

"But sammy at preschool says it all the time" she protested looking at him

"Well sammy is bad for saying bad words" jack lectured in a stern voice

"Im sorry dada" she said bowing her head in shame she hated being told off by her dad she was get sensitive to other people being angry or upset with her

"Its okay just dont say it again okay ?" Jack said in more happy tone "now lets finish eating then we can go shopping"

"Okay dada" she said grabbing her last chicken nugget and eating it she finished and they went to the nearest super market it wasn't that far so they walked

Once they go their Mia was skipping through the aisles trying to find the toys.

Once she found them she spent ages finding the one she wanted

She decided on a baby doll that she could look after herself

"Is that what you want?" Jack asked with a smile

"Uh huh" she hummed smiling hugging the box the baby was in

"Okay lets go pay and go home !" Jack said taking mias hand to the checkout but even before they could get to the checkout Mia stopped and moved her hand away from her fathers

"Whats wrong Mia?" Jack asked as to why she stopped right next to the boy stuff

Mia figured that it wasn't Oliver's fault he got sick and took all daddies and Taddies attention, he was her brother she loved him and she figured it might make ollie feel better soon if she ...

"Dada can ollie have a toy ?"she asked pointing at the boy toys in the aisle.

Jack looked at her with a smile.

Jack saw a lot of ianto in her.. the smile, her eyes, her heart was the main thing she has such a sweet , kind heart just like ianto

Jack picked up her up and smiled "of course we can hun!" He said walking over to the toys

She smiled as she looked at the wild selection of animal toys and tractors But there was one toy she thought ollie would love

"Dada that one !" She pointed to a toy on the shelf it was a stuffed tiger

Jack grabbed it from the shelf and gave it to Mia she hugged it trying to not get too attached to it As she knew it was her brothers

Jack payed for the toys with pride! he loved that his daughter had such a kind heart and was so aware of people around her at just four years old !

They got to the car and got strapped in jack had opened the box with Mias new baby toy in so she could play with it on the way home Mia insisted that jack strapped the tiger in Oliver's car seat so it was safe

Jack was driving and mia was happily playing with her baby doll

They soon arrived home jack got Mia un-buckled and she un-buckled the tiger from Olivers car seat. Jack lifted her from the car and made their way into the house

Jack opened the door and let Mia in first he walked in behind and shut the door. Mia had put down the toys and sat on the bottom of the stairs trying to undo her shoe laces but was not succeeding

Jack saw this and helped her once her shoes where off she ran through to the living room jack behind her. Mia was so exited to give Oliver his surprise that she thought of all by herself

Jack saw that Ianto and Oliver where cuddled up on the sofa asleep . What a cute sight! Oliver was resting his head on iantos chest. They had a blanket over them and jack noticed the large bowl

from the kitchen that must of fallen from Iantos hand. That must of meant Oliver had thrown up in the time jack was gone...

Poor little champ!

Mia was bouncing around talking rather loudly to her dad

"Mia shhh Tada and ollie are sleeping" jack said quietly

"But i wanted to give ollie his present!" She whispered back

"You will later . But at the moment hes not feeling great..okay? " jack said with a smile

Mia nodded and went of to play with her toy in her room she climbed up the stairs and she was gone

Jack went over to the sofa to put the blanket that had fallen from Iantos feet back on top of his feet to keep them warm. When he did this he noticed that his son was only in his boxer pants. Jack smiled knowing what Ianto would of thought ' you've got that from your dad!"

He went to kiss his two men on the forehead his kissed ianto first then his son he kissed Oliver feeling he was really warm

He cant have another fever he was fine this morning thats probably why he's not wearing anything

He didn't want to wake ollie up to take his temperature so he just left him sleeping see if he would feel better for dinner

Jack walked into the kitchen to start dinner he though he would make his twins their favourite

mac n' cheese !

About 20 minutes after he started making dinner he heard someone walk in the kitchen it was ianto jack turned round and smiled at his lover

"Afternoon sleeping beauty!" Jack said walking to give ianto a kiss

"Afternoon jack.what you cooking" ianto said smelling the delicious smell

"Mac n'cheese" jack replied

"Sounds nice!"Ianto said in return

"How is ollie doing?" Jack asked as he sat down at the kitchen table

"He wasnt too good he thrown up again all over our bed about 20 minutes after you left and he's got another high temperature i settled him down on the sofa while i cleaned up the bed sheets and he hasn't woken since" ianto answered to his question

"Poor little man. Do you think we should go to the doctors ?" Jack asked with a serious tone

"Might be for the best but see how he is after dinner with some medicine" ianto said

Mia came down the stairs sliding on her bum. The best way to go down stairs!

She was carrying her new baby doll to show her tad

"Tada!" She said running towards him Ianto picked up with a smile

"Hello. What did you and daddy do when you where out?" He asked in his soft voice

"We went to makkies and went to the shop and i got this!" She said holding up her new doll to show her tad

"Very cool..does she have a name?" ianto asked really interested in his daughter's imagination

"Matilda!" She answered back

Ianto smiled and put her down she say up at the table playing with her doll

"Why dont you go put Matilda down for a nap and come back down for dinner" ianto said smiling at Mia as she got down from the table and raced up the stairs and put her doll down on her bed and she even put one of her pillows beside the doll 'so she doesn't roll off'

She then came back down stairs and sat back at the table and smiled ready for dinner

Jack put Mia bowl of mac n' cheese on the table and iantos then he went to wake up ollie

He went up the stairs to get Oliver's blue paw print dressing gown he came back down stairs and sat on the sofa at Ollie's feet Jack put his hand on olivers back

"ollie..." jack said trying to wake up oliver

Oliver moved a little but didnt wake up jack tried again and ollie opened his eyes and rubbed them he was so tired

"Hello sleepy head..coming for dinner ?" Jack said as he opened up the dressing gown for Oliver to slip on

Oliver crawled across the sofa and sat in his dads lap as jack put the dressing gown on him Oliver put his head against jacks chest

Jack lifted Oliver as his stood up and walked into the kitchen Oliver rested his head on jacks shoulder

Jack sat down at the table with ollie on his lap till he was fully awake and aware of what was going on around him eventually jack lifted up and onto the chair next to him and put a small bowl down of mac n' cheese

"You dont have to eat it if you dont want to" ianto said as oliver just stared blankly at the food think he might throw up at the sight of it.

Once the three had finished their food Oliver had eaten a little but not a lot and that was enough to satisfy ianto

Ianto stood up and went round the table to ollies chair

"Come on lets go chill on the sofa and watch a movie yeah?" Ianto said lifting ollie up. Ollie nodded and rested his head on Iantos shoulder

ianto sat down on the sofa and had Oliver leaning on him

"What would you like to watch ollie?" Ianto said surfing threw all the films they had on the tv

"Nemo please tada" replied quietly cuddling his blanket

The film started and Mia had just finished helping her dad putting the dishes in the dish washer

"Mia why dont you go give Ollie his present now" jack said pushing the door of the washer closed

Mia raced threw the hall and found the tiger still where she left it at the door she grabbed it and walked into the living room where ianto and oliver where

"Ollie i got you something from the shops!" She said and walked over towards where Oliver was cuddled up to her tad

Oliver looked up from the tv to see his sister walking over with a stuffed tiger he loved it at first sight

Mia gave it to him and he cuddled it and loved how soft it was

"Thank you mi mi" he said with a smile. The first smile in a few hours

Mia climbed the sofa and sat and watched the film soon later jack came in and cuddle Mia as they continued to watch the film


	11. Chapter11

A few days went by Oliver progressively got worse Mia had been going to pre school by herself which she didnt mind she had her friends still to play with

Every time Oliver slept which was

Often! It was always in jack and Iantos bed which they both knew ollie would become too reliable to be always to be let off by crying in his own bed and always getting to go in the big bed.

It was early morning and ollie was feeling a little bit better but not much he was still throwing up after every meal he had also lost his appetite for everything including ice cream!

Iantos was downstairs with Mia helping her get ready for preschool.

"Mia come get your trousers on then you can go eat your breakfast" Ianto said holding out her trousers for her to step into she walked over to Ianto and put her hands on Iantos shoulders for balance. One leg in and then the other

She raced to the kichen table and sat down waiting for her tad to give her the plate of food that was on the side

She ate her favourite breakfast happily , toast and jam

Jack was upstairs with ollie in the big bed ollie was absolutely exhausted he hadn't had a proper sleep for 4 days. He hadn't slept in his own bed for that long. Jack or Ianto would put him in his own bed but he would always cry and scream till one of them came and got him he didnt feel safe without them when he was sick

He liked the warmth and comfort his dad gave him and he loved the soothing tummy rubs that his Tad gave him it settled him but he would always wake up every hour saying he's either freezing cold or boiling hot

Jack knew he was becoming too repliable on them to bring him to the big bed.

It was time to see what was wrong with ollie and fix his sleeping pattern

Ianto had walked Mia to school with her skipping ahead with her friend jess and ianto walking behind with jess's mum. Ruth

"Whats up with ollie i havnt seen him in a while is he okay?" Ruth asked concerned

"Yeah hes been sick the past few days me and jack are taking him to the doctors today. Who knew it was so hard looking after a poorly kid" ianto said giggling slightly

"Oh no i hope he gets better soon. Omg there a nightmare especially at night if they cry and become reliable on you to bring them to bed with you" ruth said

"That's exactly what's happening with ollie he screams the house down and we always give in because its not only effecting mine and jacks sleep it's effecting Mias too" Ianto explained as they where arriving at the gates of the school he hugged Mia goodbye and said bye to Ruth who was off to work further up the road

Ianto was walking back home and decided to call the doctors to book an appointment with Olivers doctor

The phone rang for while then eventually someone picked up

"Good morning, cardiff bay doctors how can i help? Said a polite female voice through the phone

" err good morning i was wondering if i could book an appointment for later today for my son. ?" Ianto asked politely

"Yup we can squeeze him in around 10:25am with Dr Wilson . Is that okay for you sir?" The woman asked politely

"Yes thats perfect thank you very much" ianto replied sounding rather happy as he walked up the drive to his house

"All i need is your sons last name?" The woman asked politely

"Harkness-Jones" ianto informed

"Okay see you soon bye" the woman on the other end said and the phone call was ended

Ianto walked in through the door and closing it behind him hanging his coat up on the hanger and taking his shoes off

He then walked up to tell jack to get ready for the appointment

"Jack ive book a Doctors appointment for ollie for 10:25am " ianto said as he sat down on the bed

"Oh perfect ,ill go get a shower and you can get mr sleepy head dressed" jack said as he looked at his sleeping son resting on his chest slightly

Ianto stood up and jack slowly moved oliver away from his chest so he could slip out he then stood up still holding Oliver up then ianto sat down where jack was on the bed and took hold of ollie and led him to rest on his chest until ianto woke him up

Jack went to the en-suit bathroom to get his morning shower while ianto woke ollie

"Ollie hun..time to wake up" ianto said quietly shaking the boys arm a little. Oliver moaned and open his eyes a little and stretched out his arms

" morning sleepy head" ianto said smiling at his son as he awakened

"Morning tada" Oliver said in a small voice "where did dada go?" He asked quietly

Ianto lifted him so he was facing him "hes in the shower and me and you are going to get you dressed to go to the doctor" ianto said lifting ollie again from the bed putting him down on the floor as he stood up himself

He held Olivers hand to the twins room to find some comfy clothes for him to wear

He found a T-shirt and and hoodie and some baggy trousers Ianto helped Oliver get dressed and soon he was dressed and jack was just getting dressed after his morning shower

Oliver and ianto where waiting down stairs for jack. Oliver had never let go if his tiger since he got it .

Eventually jack came down the stairs and ready to go

"Dada?" Oliver said

"Yes bub" jack replied putting his shoes and greatcoat on

"Can i take tiger?" Oliver asked politely

"Course you can" jack replied happily

Ollie smiled and sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting for his shoes

Ianto helped him tie his laces then he put Olivers coat on

Once Oliver was ready for the October weather in cardiff ianto put his own shoes on

Ianto walked out the front door with jack following locking the door behind him

Ianto opened the car and put Oliver in his car seat and strapped him in securely

Jack got in the drivers seat and then Ianto got in the passenger side

The doctors wasn't that far from their house it would take them at least ten minutes to get their

"Tada?" Oliver said in a shaky voice

"Yes hun?"Ianto said waiting for an answer looking out the window

"I dont feel good" oliver said hugging his stomach

"I know ollie thats why were going to the doctors to make you better" Ianto said looking back at his son

The car was silent for a little while jack kept his eyes on the road every now and then looking in the rear mirror at his son

The third time jack looked in the mirror he noticed ollie starting to cry a little

"Ianto maybe he's getting motion sick" jack suggested still looking at the road

Soon They where pulling into the car park once the engined stopped ianto got out the car walking round to get ollie. He unbuckled the seat and lifted ollie put he held him as he shut the car door and jack got out and locked the car. Jack took ollie from ianto and they started walking into the hospital

They came into the reception and walked up to the desk

"Good morning sir, how may i help?" The young nurse asked

"Morning , we have an appointment for 10:25 with Mr Wilson?" Jack said

"Yes..Is that for Mr Harkness-jones?" The woman asked

"Yeah" jack replied

"Yup okay if you'll like to take a seat Dr Wilson will be right with you" the nurse said with her hand pointing to the waiting area

"Thank you " jack said and started walking to the seats with Ollie in his arms and ianto beside him.

Jack sat down with ollie in his lap with his tiger and ianto sat next to jack

25 minutes had past and it was currently 10:30 they where still waiting figuring maybe the doctor was running late

"Mr Harkness-jones" came a male voice from the doorway across the room where all the clinic rooms where

Jack stood up with ollie putting him on his hip ianto stood up and walked aside jack to the doctor

"Morning" the Doctor said as he led the family to his room

"Good morning doc" jack said walking through the door that the doctor was holding open for them

They sat down in the two chairs available opposite the table jack sat with ollie on his lap

Ollie rested his head on jacks chest not looking at the man opposite him with the Stethoscope around his neck

The Doctor saw that Oliver was quite anxious

"You must be Oliver?" The doctor said and ollie looked at him and nodded shyly

"And whos this?" Dr Wilson asked pointing at Ollie's tiger he was hugging tightly

"leo" mumbled quietly

"Wow thats a good name" Dr Wilson said

"So..what brings you here today" Dr Wilson asked

"Oliver has been sick for a few days and doesn't seen to be getting better " ianto said

"What symptoms?" The doctor asked

"Throwing up and high fevers " jack replied

"Can i ask you to sit him on the exam table to have a look?" The doctor asked

"Sure" jack said standing up with Oliver

Jack tried to get Oliver to leave his arms but Oliver grabbed jack tighter to jacks greatcoat

"You can sit with him on the bed" the doctor suggested as he saw jack struggling to get Oliver to cooperate

Jack sat down on the bed and sat Oliver on his lap the doctor came over and put a few things on the bed beside them

He picked up the stick that looked like a lolly stick

" Oliver... can i have a look in you mouth?" Dr Wilson said

Oliver looked at him with deep eyes and shook his head no

"How about daddy does it first ?" He suggested Oliver nodded as he watch the doctor put the stick up towards his fathers mouth jack opened his mouth

"See it doesn't hurt" Dr Wilson said sliding his chair backwards opening his drawer to get another stick he slid his chair back towards the bed

"So can i look at your mouth now" the doctor said and Oliver opened his mouth straight away now seeing his dad doing it and it doesn't hurt.

Once that was done the doctor moved on to take his temperature

He didn't fuss over that

The doctor went back over to his desk to type some things fast as lightning

He then came back once again taking his stethoscope off from around his neck

He put the ear plugs in his ears and picked the end and he was about to put it to Olivers chest but Oliver got scared and turned away and buried his face in jack

"Hey how about you listen to daddies heart beat?" The doctor said taking the ear plugs put them in Ollie's

Ollie looked at it with mystery he picked up the end and put it on his daddies chest and was fascinated with the sound he heard he smiled and was no longer shy he jumped from jacks lap landing on the floor smoothly and he ran over to his tad ianto picked him up and sat him on his lap and then Ollie put the end to his chest and smiled as he heard the repeating sound he got down from his Tads lab and made his way back towards the doctor

"My turn?" Oliver said taking the ear plugs put and giving back the stethoscope

The doctor put it back in his ears and then picked ollie up and sat him on the bed next to his dad and he listened to his heart

"Wow what a strong heart beat" he said and put the ear plugs in Ollie's ear again to let him listen

"Well his temperature is worryingly high but should go down soon enough and perfectly happy with his heart" Mr Wilson informed the men "is there anything else your worried about?"

"He says he's got a stomach ache every now and then but he says he doesn't need the bathroom or anything " Ianto said

"All i can suggest is that keep him rested and give him lots of fluids and should be ship shape in a few days if not , come back again" Mr Wilson said

"Thank you so much!" Ianto said standing up from the seat

Jack also got up from the bed then lifted oliver down

"Oliver come here " the doctor said enthusiastically and ollie came running over with the stethoscope to the doctor at his desk he put the stethoscope on the doctors desk and watched the man go into the drawer again and he saw he had another stethoscope It was shiny and new

"Here i have spare that you can keep to listen to anyone's heart when ever you want" he said giving the new one

"Wow!!" Oliver said taking the stethoscope and put it round his neck like the doctor had when they first met "thank you mister doctor!"

"That okay bud you look like a real doctor" he said standing up from his chair leading ollie to his parents

Jack and ianto smiled and ianto picked up Oliver with his new stethoscope and he was hugging his tiger he was happy as can be

They got out the doctors and walked to car jack put Oliver in his car seat with oliver listening to his heart as he strapped him in then shut the door and walked round the car and got in the drivers side

As did Ianto with the passengers side

By the time they got out the car park it was 10 minutes to 12:00 so they went to go get Mia and go home for a nice calm night in


	12. Chapter12

Jack and ianto both reminded ollie that he is sleeping in his own bed tonight they mentioned it at dinner and ianto mentioned it at bath time jack had phoned Gwen when they got home from picking up Mia up from pre- school to see if Mia and Anwen could have a sleep over because its not fair that she cant sleep because of Oliver crying that hes not in the big bed so they thought a weekend with auntie Gwen would be a nice treat for her

"Come on Mia lets go pack for auntie Gwen" jack said walking into the living room where she was playing.she stood up and leaped at jack.jack caught her and carried her up the stairs to help her pack

Jack got her backpack from her cupboard and put it on the bed she picked out a selection of clothes to let Mia pick out the ones she wanted

She eventually picked a pink sparkly shirt saying princess on it and blue leggings for the first day and then she picked a purple shirt with a white hoodie with dog paw prints on it and blue jeans

Jack helped her put them in her bag.and then left the room to go get her toothbrush and other stuff

While jack was gone Mia looked for her favourite toy. Her rabbit. She couldn't sleep without her rabbit that uncle Owen got her for her first birthday . She looked everywhere for it under the pillow, under the bed , the toy box and under ollie's bed the bunny was no where

Jack came back in with and small bag with her toothbrush and toothpaste in it and much to Mias surprise he was holding a pull-up

"I dont need them dada" she protested as her dad put them in the bag

"Its better to be safe than sorry" jack said as he zipped up the bag

"Are you ready to go?" jack asked

"No i cant find bunny" she said with a sad face

"Im sure hell turn up soon" jack said "maybe taddy knows where your bunny is lets go ask him" jack suggested

Mia ran to the stairs sat down at the top and slid down them once she was at the bottom, she ran to where her tad was in the living room with Oliver sat on the sofa

"TADDY TADDY!" She screamed while running towards him

"Whats up Mi mi?" he asked quite surprised at the sudden out burst

"Wheres my bunny?!" She asked jumping up and down with hope that he knows where it is

"I havent seen it, he'll turn up soon" ianto said quite sad that he cant cheer his daughter up

She stopped jumping and walked out the room she walked over to the stairs and sat on then in sulk she put her head in her hands and started to cry

She sat there for good 5 minutes before jack who was still upstairs shouted down to her to come up and get her bag she turned round and crawled up the stairs she walked into her room where her dad was sat on her bed

Jack noticed the tears straight away "whats wrong hun" jack asked a little worried

She walked up to him and held her hands up to show she wanted to be lifted jack did so and sat her on his lap she put her head against his chest

"i cant find bunny" she said sniffing

Jack felt bad because he knew how much Mia loves that bunny he comforted her and he put her aside on the bed and stood up he told her he would be back

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her pyjamas

Jack came back with a toy in his hand a toy that she had not seen before he came over and sat down again he put Mia back on his lap and showed her the toy

"This teddy bear was mine when i was your age my mum gave me it" jack explained to her she looked at the teddy with wide eyes it was a little rough but looked so cuddly "you can take it to auntie Gwen's house until we find your bunny" he said

Mia took the bear and hugged it then hugged jack "thank you dada!" She said hugging his tight she jumped down of jacks lap and put the bear in her bag so it was safe she wiped her tears again and then there was a knock at the door

Before jack could get down the stairs with Mia and her bag ianto had already opened the door to Gwen. Jack was holding Mia on his hip and her bag in the other hand Gwen stood in the doorway in from the cold as ianto closed the door behind her .

"Hello" Gwen said reaching out to take Mia from jack she noticed the red cheeks from her crying and Gwen wiped the last of them with her thumb " awww what happened" she asked

"Shes lost her bunny but we sorted it and we promised well look out for it" jack Informed

"Aww im sure your bunny will be found!" Gwen said hugging Mia

"Dada gave me his teddy!" She beamed "but i will give it back when bunny is found!" She said

Oliver was in the living room watching a film but was disrupted by all the chat so he decided to investigate he climbed off the sofa with his blue fluffy blanket and tiger and walked to the doorway

"Hello Ollie" gwen greeted as she saw him peek round the doorway he looked at her with big eyes ianto saw that he was shy He picked him up with his blanket dangling

"Your not shy are you" ianto said smiling

"Lets get your coat on its very cold" jack said grabbing Mias coat from the hook and helping her put it on as she was in Gwens arms. Gwen took the bag from jack and put it on her shoulder

"You ready to go " Gwen asked and Mia nodded

Oliver was too tired to ask why he wasn't going and plus all he wanted was cuddles from his parents

Gwen opened the door and stepped out with Mia in her arms

"Bye dada, bye tada, bye ollie!" She beamed and waved goodbye to them

"Bye hun and behave!" Ianto said sternly

"I will tada!" She said back

"Bye you lot" Gwen said walking to her car and jack shut the door and shivered at all the cold air that was brought in

They all went into the living rook to finish watching the film and then it was bed time for mr ollie harkness-jones as he was already falling asleep

Jack picked ollie up from the sofa and put his head on his shoulder

He walked out the room and up the stairs

Oliver had forgotten what he was told a dinner and bath time and thought he was going to get cuddles with jack in the big bed until jack turned the opposite way to the big bed

Jack laid him down on his bed and tucked him in kissed him on the head and said good night and left the room with the door open slightly

Jack went back downstairs wondering how long this is going to last with ollie in his own bed

He sat back down on the sofa and cuddled ianto and watched tv ianto was about asleep when a faint cry was heard jack told ianto to ignore him to see if he'll settle.

Ianto tried to ignore his sons cries but they got louder and he started crying for his tad saying his name over and over it was too much as much as jack and ianto hate hearing Ollie cry for them they have to stay put but it was all to emotional for ianto he let a few tears go and jack noticed wiping them away with his thumb

" i know its hard yan but he cant stay in our bed forever" jack said hugging ianto

"Jack i cant!" He protested Ianto was about to get up and go to his son but then it stopped

Jack grabbed iantos hand to stop him from going "Listen...hes stopped" jack said with a smile

Ianto sat back down and was a bit disappointed he was about to give in but happy he didn't

9 minutes had past since ollie stopped but then the silence was broken by another sudden out burst.

It was getting late and the neighbours where properly going to complain about all the noice so jack eventually gave in he got up from the sofa and walked up the stairs he opened the door to see ollie sat in his bed he switched the light on

"Looks like you won again" jack said looking at the boy with bright red cheeks and eyes and tears rolling down his face jack walked over to oliver and ollie lifted his hand up to be lifted jack did so putting ollie on his hip then realising ollie was damp

"Oliver why are you wet?" Jack said knowing exactly what it was

Oliver just stared at him like a dog did something wrong and was giving a guilty look

"Did you pee the bed Oliver?" Jack said in a stern voice Oliver did a slight nod that was barely noticeable but noticeable enough for jack

"Oliver thats naughty you know full well that you dont do that" jack said putting Oliver down on the floor knowing Oliver only did it for attention because Oliver was more than capable taking himself to the bathroom

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" jack walking out the door and Oliver walked behind him and into the bathroom

"Take your pyjamas off and ill be back" jack said leaving the bathroom and into Oliver room to get fresh pyjamas and then he went into his own room to find the box of pull-ups him and ianto kept just in case he grabbed one and headed back to the bathroom where Oliver was taking his trousers off

Jack sat the items on the floor and opened and grabbed the wet wipes and cleaned Oliver head to to toe. he dressed him in his pyjama top first then he grabbed the pull-up

"Me no want that" Oliver protested and backed away from jack

"Your wearing it because you did drink a lot before bed" jack said

Oliver decided to do what his dad told him to and wear it and then jack helped put on his trousers

Jack then picked him up and then headed for his room. Where at some point Ianto must of came into because he was already undressed and in bed jack put Oliver in the bed and then undressed himself and got into bed he couldn't believe that Oliver was already asleep

Meanwhile at gwens house Mia and Anwen played for hours until Gwen came in and said it was time for bed

Gwen put them both to bed Mia in at the end of Anwens bed Gwen was about to leave when Mia spoke

"Auntie Gwen where my bag?" She asked getting put the bed

"Its by the door you stay here ill get it" Gwen said leaving the room going down the stair she grabbed the bag opening it to see if there was anything jack had put in she had missed

She made her way back up to the girls she stopped outside the door and called Mia

"Mia come here please" she said Mia went Out and saw Gwen holding the pull-up her dad had put in her bag "i don't remember you dad saying to put this on " she said

"Dada said better be safe than sorry" Mia said not embarrassed at all

Gwen put it on her and there was no fuss then she tucked Mia in bed with jacks rough looking bear and then said good night and left to go downstairs a chill with rhys


	13. Chapter13

Morning came ianto woke up first and got out the bed without waking up jack or Oliver he made his way out the room and down the stairs to get his morning coffee and start the breakfast

Not long after ianto started making breakfast he heard little feet patting the wood flooring

Ianto turned round and saw his son with his blanket and Leo the tiger

"Morning ollie how are you feeling this morning" ianto said walking over and picking him up along with his blanket

"Good! thawt doctor man fixed me" Oliver chirped

Ianto smiled at the boy mispronunciation of his words

"Is daddy still asleep?" Ianto asked putting Oliver down

"Yes ! Dada is a sleepy head" oliver replied laughing

"He sure is" ianto said turning round to where he was making breakfast "would you like to help me make breakfast bud?" Ianto asked

Oliver dropped his blanket and Leo the tiger and jumped "YESSS PWWWEESSSS!!!!" He roared

Ianto turned round to see a jumping boy "okay calm down tiger" ianto said picking him up again and putting him on the counter And he gave him a loaf of bread "here you can put the bread in the toaster and watch it ping up when its done" ianto said

Undoing the bag of bread

"Okay" oliver said picking put two slices of bread and putting them in the toaster then pushing down the leaver

Ianto was making coffee with the machine while his chef jaime oliver was making toast

Oliver was watching the toast carefully until suddenly it popped up he laughed with excitement

"Tada it popped up !" He giggled

"Thats good" ianto said taking out the toast as it was too hot for Oliver

Then they heard footsteps through the hallway

"Something smells good" jack said walking in smiling

"DADA!!!" Oliver said raising his arms up for his dad to lift him jack did so smiling

"Someone seems to feel better mm?" Jack said putting ollie on his hip

"Yup!" Oliver said "and..and look dada me and tada made breakfwast!" He squirmed with excitement

"Wow looks yummy "as he saw ianto putting butter on the toast and he then put Oliver down

Oliver climbs one of the chairs and kicks his legs waiting for his breakfast this is the first time he had wanted food for days so it showed he was feeling loads better

Jack walked over to ianto and put his hands on his waist hand gave him a light kiss on the cheek

"Morning yan" he whispered in his ear the Taking his hands of his waist

"Morning jack" ianto replied tyen turning round with plates of toast and he put them on the table

They started to eat and oliver was talking so much this morning seems like had a good night sleep whereas jack had not with all ollies cries

"I knows what i want to be!!" Oliver said before stuffing his face with toast

"Whats that hun?" Ianto asked interested in what his son is talking about

"I want to be a doctor!" He chirped smiling

"Wow thats a cool idea " jack said finishing his food

Soon they where all finished and jack took all the plates happy to see olive had finished a whole meal

Suddenly the phone went off

"ill get it" Oliver squealed jumping down from the table.

Jack and ianto didn't mind the twins answering the phone because if it was a grown up call they would hand it to one of them it showed both men that the twins had the confidence to talk to somebody they maybe didn't know they knew the rule "dont talk to strangers" but the twins knew if it was a grown up call or friends or family

"Hewo?!" Ollie said putting the rather large phone in his tiny hands to his ear

"Hello sweetie how are you feeling?" The woman asked oliver instantly knew who it was

"AWANTIE GWENN!" He roared rather loudly possibly making gwen take her phone away from her ear he was so loud

"Wow you do sound better" Gwen said laughing

"Yup!" He said

"Now is your daddy there or taddy?" Gwen asked

"Yeah!" Oliver said bouncing up and down repeatedly

"Could i speak to your taddy please?" Gwen said

"Yeah ... coz i really gotta go potty and i dont want you coming with me" he said walking through the hall

Gwen was laughing at the boy "thank you Ollie" she said

Oliver took the phone away from his ear and held it up to his tad

"Tada is Auntie Gwen!" He said bouncing on his feet

"Okay thank you hun" ianto said taking the phone from his son

Jack noticed him bouncing on his feet while giving ianto the phone so he stood up from where he was sat talking to ianto and went to oliver

"Come on ollie before you have an accident" jack said ushering ollie out the room and to the downstairs bathroom

"Ahhh that boy is so funny" gwen said

"you wanted to talk to me ?" Ianto asked

"Yeah err ive had a phone call from the team at the hub saying that they needed help so i offered because i thought maybe you and jack would be exhausted from oliver not going to his own bed last night because i know its hard Anwen used to do it all the time it drove rhys round the bend" she said laughing "so would it be okay if i brought Mia back a little early than planed" she asked

"Yeah thats fine ive been missing her. Was she okay last night?" Ianto asked

"Perfect little angel!" Gwen replied "i can drop her off when i leave for the hub in about 40 minutes" she said

"Yeah thats fine!" Ianto said

Okay ill see you soon" gwen said

"Okay see ya bye!" Ianto said then hung up the phone

Oliver came back from the bathroom with jack and walked into the kitchen where ianto was now standing up from the chair

"Ollie come on lets go get dressed i have a surprise for you!" Ianto said holding his hands out to life ollie

Oliver grabbed his tiger and the. Ianto lifted him then they made there way up stairs

"What supwise!?" Oliver said

"You'll have to find out" ianto said reaching the top of the stairs he then walk past the twins room.. but Olivers clothes where in that room ?

Ianto walked into his and jacks room and sat oliver on the bed and then he went into the cupboard and pulled out this box with white and black footballs on it

Oliver stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down and then ianto placed the box on the bed and then oliver jumped and then landed on his bum right in front of the box

"You can open it!" Ianto said

With no hesitation oliver lifted the lid and saw lots of tissue paper he grabbed it and shoved it out the way when he got to something thicker than tissue paper it felt silky and smooth he lifted it he unfolded the the object and it was a football shirt

"COOL!" He said looking at the light blue shirt he looked at the logo it was a dragon just like the welsh flag with writing he couldn't read around it

"Look if you turn it round..." ianto said helping him turn it round "it has your name 'harkness-jones' on it and a big number 4 just like the football players on the tv!"

"WOW! I love it thank you taddy!!" He said putting the shirt down and he stood up and grabbed iantos neck and hugged him

Once he let go he looked at his taddy and saw he was reaching in the box

"Theres shorts to match too Ollie!" He said taking them out

"WOW just like the real footbwallers!" He said

"Yeah and how would you like to go play football with a team?" Ianto asked and oliver looked at him in disbelief

"YES YES TADA I WANT TO I WANT TO !" He said jumping up and down again

"Good coz you can go play today!" Ianto said

"Rwelly!?" Oliver asked

"Yes you can because me and daddy have signed you up for football team called cardiff bay football team!" Ianto said

"WOW THANK YOU !!!" Oliver said bouncing on the bed again

"Come on lets get this kit on and go play some football!" Ianto said grabbing oliver and placing him on the ground and he ran out the room and into his with Ianto following with the football kit

Jack and ianto knew oliver would like this because he always said he liked watching football with his uncle owen

Once ollie was in his kit he loved it he couldn't stay out the mirror looking at his kit as it fit perfectly on his small body there also some white football socks in the box too he put them on all by himself

"Wow you look like a real footballer!" Ianto said smiling

"CAN I SHOW DADA!" Ollie roared and jumped up and down

"Sure you can" ianto said standing up from where he was kneeling at Oliver's hight and watched oliver run out the room and then oliver slid on his bum all the way down the stairs the silky-ness of his shorts making him go faster

"DADDY DADDY!" Oliver said running in the living room where jack was sat on the couch almost asleep as he didn't get much last night he was startled by the scream He looked up and saw his son running in all dressed in the new football kit him and ianto bought him

"Wow ollie you look so cool in your kit !" Jack said sitting up slightly

"yeah i LOVE it !!" He roared

As ianto came down the stairs the door bell went and ianto answered it when he opened the door it was Gwen with Mia

"Hello !" He greeted and Mia reached her arms out from where shes being held by Gwen and ianto took her from Gwen "did you behave?!" Ianto asked

"Yes!"" She said looking at Gwen to give him proof

"Yes she was an absolute star but you a had a little accident during the night though didn't you?" Gwen said

She nodded shyly

"Oh no what happened" ianto said

"Its was fine jack packed a pull up just in case" she replied

Oliver heard the voices from the living room he heard it was his auntie Gwen he raced through the hallway and into Gwen arms

Gwen lifted him and smiled "hello bug!"she said

"GUESS WHAT AUTNIE GWEN !" He said

"What?!" She asked

"Im going to play footbwall!" He said squirming in her arms

"Wow thats cool and look at you all dressed in your kit" she said

He smiled and then gwen put him down

"Thats sounds great ollie" she said and ollie nodded with a huge smile

"Come on ollie leave gwen so she get to work" he said and gwen giggled and oliver went back in the house and waved gwen bye

" yeah i should get going see what they want at the hub ill see you lot soon bye!!" Gwen said walking away

"Bye Gwen thank you!" Ianto said waving.

Once gwen was off ianto shut the door and put Mia down along with her bag she ran into living room and jumped on the sofa next her dad

"hello hun!" Jack said picking her up and cuddling her "how was auntie Gwen's house ?" He asked

"It was good but i had an accident but it was in my pull up" she confirmed

"Aww that's okay they happen sometimes" jack said comforting her

She cuddled into him and watched whatever her dad was watching which looked boring

Soon ianto came in a had oliver in his arms

"Jack im taking ollie for his first time at football" ianto said

"Oh okay ollie have a good time " he said smiling at him

"I will dada!" He replied smiling

Ianto helped ollie put his trainers on and his coat then they left the house and into the car.

Jack heard the car leave the drive and he saw that Mia was looking plainly at the tv

"Hey hun why dont we get some popcorn and blankets and watch a film of your choice!" He suggested

"Yeah!" She answered smiling

Jack got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to find a bag of popcorn while Mia got all the blankets she could find

Once jack found the popcorn Mia was already on the sofa with a bundle of blankets holding a DVD Case she had picked out from the huge selection they had

"Can we watch jwungle book pweeeesssee Dada!" She said holding out the case

"Course we can!" He said putting the popcorn bowel down and taking the DVD from her and putting it into the DVD player

Meanwhile ianto was driving to the football field a couple miles away with ollie all exited in the back seat

"You exited ollie?" Ianto asked looking at him briefly in the rear mirror

"yeahhh!!" He screamed from the back seat kicking his legs

Soon they arrived at the football pitch ianto got ollie out car and told his to not let go of his hand as it was really busy they walked across the road to the gate of the football pitch and they where greeted by a woman who had a long list of names and a stamper

"Hello sir" she greeted and then she looked at the little boy

"And whats your names little one" she asked and ollie wasn't shy at all he wanted to go play

"Olwie!" He said smiling jumping up and down

"Is that oliver harkness-jones? " she asked she said looking at her list.

"Yeah it is" ianto said picking up ollie the woman smiled and ticked the paper

"All i need is both your hands to stamp please" she asked and ianto put out his hand and she stamped the back of it and then she did Olivers

"Thank you" ianto said and walked though the gate

Oliver saw his friend from preschool, george

"Taddy can i get down?" He asked and ianto did so and he went running to George who wore the same colour shirt

Soon the couch for the under 6s football club came over gathering all the kids. There where lots

Ianto knew nothing about football. All he knew is that you kick the ball and try and get it in the goal he never really payed attention when owen was explaining it

The kids got split into two teams one team had red vests over their kit and the others were blue. Oliver was on the blue team with his friend george.

Ianto was standing on the sidelines with the other parents watching everything happen

The whistle went and then all the kids headed for the boy who had the ball

Eventually ollie had the ball and he was running with it until a boy from the red team kicked it away and knocked him over. Oliver wanted to cry he was close to getting a goal but he was a big boy as his dad told him often so he got back up brushed himself off and went for the boy who rudely took the ball away from him He then eventually got the ball again and ran all the way up the pitch and when he got to the goal he kicked it as hard as he could and it slipped past the goal keeper and went it the goal oliver couldn't be happier the parents applauded the goal and then they kept on playing until the end of game whistle came and they all stopped

The coach man called them in and they went to him the coach praised at how good they where and then he helped take all the colours vests off and then he let the kids go back to their parents oliver came racing over to ianto

Ianto picked him up as he came running to him

"Was that fun?" Ianto asked

"Really really fun !" He said

"We should get home get you cleaned up" ianto said looking at how muddy he was

Oliver laughed as he was carried back to the car ianto put him in his car seat an oliver was babbling to himself

They soon where on the road heading home and oliver was chatting so much

"Taddy did you see my goal !?" He asked

"I sure did tiger it was very good" he answered

They kept talking to each other while in the car

"Thank you taddy for taking me to footbwall i love..." oliver was cut short as ianto slammed the breaks down really hard causing them to braise forwards in their seats

a massive lorry lost control came tumbling down right in front of them ianto tried to move the the car before they got hit but he couldn't it wouldn't move he put it in every gear possible but it didn't move

Oliver started to cry at all the drama and he watched his taddy struggle. ianto heard his sons cry he wanted to un buckle his seatbelt and climb in the back and tell him everything was okay but he couldn't

"Its okay baby your okay!" He said trying to calm him but no avril

The lorry was metres away from the car and ianto braised himself for the damaged it would do hoping nothing too bad would happen

Ianto closed his eyes hoping his happy thoughts would take him away from this scene but he had no luck

Soon the heavy lorry came crashing down to the ground and it hit the bonnet of ianto's car and smashing the window screen With a big bang

The big bang stopped and ollie stopped crying to see what happened he saw half a lorry on the bonnet and his taddy in the front seat

"Taddy" he said anxiously

His tad didn't respond...


	14. Chapter14

Morning came ianto woke up first and got out the bed without waking up jack or Oliver he made his way out the room and down the stairs to get his morning coffee and start the breakfast

Not long after ianto started making breakfast he heard little feet patting the wood flooring

Ianto turned round and saw his son with his blanket and Leo the tiger

"Morning ollie how are you feeling this morning" ianto said walking over and picking him up along with his blanket

"Good! thawt doctor man fixed me" Oliver chirped

Ianto smiled at the boy mispronunciation of his words

"Is daddy still asleep?" Ianto asked putting Oliver down

"Yes ! Dada is a sleepy head" oliver replied laughing

"He sure is" ianto said turning round to where he was making breakfast "would you like to help me make breakfast bud?" Ianto asked

Oliver dropped his blanket and Leo the tiger and jumped "YESSS PWWWEESSSS!!!!" He roared

Ianto turned round to see a jumping boy "okay calm down tiger" ianto said picking him up again and putting him on the counter And he gave him a loaf of bread "here you can put the bread in the toaster and watch it ping up when its done" ianto said

Undoing the bag of bread

"Okay" oliver said picking put two slices of bread and putting them in the toaster then pushing down the leaver

Ianto was making coffee with the machine while his chef jaime oliver was making toast

Oliver was watching the toast carefully until suddenly it popped up he laughed with excitement

"Tada it popped up !" He giggled

"Thats good" ianto said taking out the toast as it was too hot for Oliver

Then they heard footsteps through the hallway

"Something smells good" jack said walking in smiling

"DADA!!!" Oliver said raising his arms up for his dad to lift him jack did so smiling

"Someone seems to feel better mm?" Jack said putting ollie on his hip

"Yup!" Oliver said "and..and look dada me and tada made breakfwast!" He squirmed with excitement

"Wow looks yummy "as he saw ianto putting butter on the toast and he then put Oliver down

Oliver climbs one of the chairs and kicks his legs waiting for his breakfast this is the first time he had wanted food for days so it showed he was feeling loads better

Jack walked over to ianto and put his hands on his waist hand gave him a light kiss on the cheek

"Morning yan" he whispered in his ear the Taking his hands of his waist

"Morning jack" ianto replied tyen turning round with plates of toast and he put them on the table

They started to eat and oliver was talking so much this morning seems like had a good night sleep whereas jack had not with all ollies cries

"I knows what i want to be!!" Oliver said before stuffing his face with toast

"Whats that hun?" Ianto asked interested in what his son is talking about

"I want to be a doctor!" He chirped smiling

"Wow thats a cool idea " jack said finishing his food

Soon they where all finished and jack took all the plates happy to see olive had finished a whole meal

Suddenly the phone went off

"ill get it" Oliver squealed jumping down from the table.

Jack and ianto didn't mind the twins answering the phone because if it was a grown up call they would hand it to one of them it showed both men that the twins had the confidence to talk to somebody they maybe didn't know they knew the rule "dont talk to strangers" but the twins knew if it was a grown up call or friends or family

"Hewo?!" Ollie said putting the rather large phone in his tiny hands to his ear

"Hello sweetie how are you feeling?" The woman asked oliver instantly knew who it was

"AWANTIE GWENN!" He roared rather loudly possibly making gwen take her phone away from her ear he was so loud

"Wow you do sound better" Gwen said laughing

"Yup!" He said

"Now is your daddy there or taddy?" Gwen asked

"Yeah!" Oliver said bouncing up and down repeatedly

"Could i speak to your taddy please?" Gwen said

"Yeah ... coz i really gotta go potty and i dont want you coming with me" he said walking through the hall

Gwen was laughing at the boy "thank you Ollie" she said

Oliver took the phone away from his ear and held it up to his tad

"Tada is Auntie Gwen!" He said bouncing on his feet

"Okay thank you hun" ianto said taking the phone from his son

Jack noticed him bouncing on his feet while giving ianto the phone so he stood up from where he was sat talking to ianto and went to oliver

"Come on ollie before you have an accident" jack said ushering ollie out the room and to the downstairs bathroom

"Ahhh that boy is so funny" gwen said

"you wanted to talk to me ?" Ianto asked

"Yeah err ive had a phone call from the team at the hub saying that they needed help so i offered because i thought maybe you and jack would be exhausted from oliver not going to his own bed last night because i know its hard Anwen used to do it all the time it drove rhys round the bend" she said laughing "so would it be okay if i brought Mia back a little early than planed" she asked

"Yeah thats fine ive been missing her. Was she okay last night?" Ianto asked

"Perfect little angel!" Gwen replied "i can drop her off when i leave for the hub in about 40 minutes" she said

"Yeah thats fine!" Ianto said

Okay ill see you soon" gwen said

"Okay see ya bye!" Ianto said then hung up the phone

Oliver came back from the bathroom with jack and walked into the kitchen where ianto was now standing up from the chair

"Ollie come on lets go get dressed i have a surprise for you!" Ianto said holding his hands out to life ollie

Oliver grabbed his tiger and the. Ianto lifted him then they made there way up stairs

"What supwise!?" Oliver said

"You'll have to find out" ianto said reaching the top of the stairs he then walk past the twins room.. but Olivers clothes where in that room ?

Ianto walked into his and jacks room and sat oliver on the bed and then he went into the cupboard and pulled out this box with white and black footballs on it

Oliver stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down and then ianto placed the box on the bed and then oliver jumped and then landed on his bum right in front of the box

"You can open it!" Ianto said

With no hesitation oliver lifted the lid and saw lots of tissue paper he grabbed it and shoved it out the way when he got to something thicker than tissue paper it felt silky and smooth he lifted it he unfolded the the object and it was a football shirt

"COOL!" He said looking at the light blue shirt he looked at the logo it was a dragon just like the welsh flag with writing he couldn't read around it

"Look if you turn it round..." ianto said helping him turn it round "it has your name 'harkness-jones' on it and a big number 4 just like the football players on the tv!"

"WOW! I love it thank you taddy!!" He said putting the shirt down and he stood up and grabbed iantos neck and hugged him

Once he let go he looked at his taddy and saw he was reaching in the box

"Theres shorts to match too Ollie!" He said taking them out

"WOW just like the real footbwallers!" He said

"Yeah and how would you like to go play football with a team?" Ianto asked and oliver looked at him in disbelief

"YES YES TADA I WANT TO I WANT TO !" He said jumping up and down again

"Good coz you can go play today!" Ianto said

"Rwelly!?" Oliver asked

"Yes you can because me and daddy have signed you up for football team called cardiff bay football team!" Ianto said

"WOW THANK YOU !!!" Oliver said bouncing on the bed again

"Come on lets get this kit on and go play some football!" Ianto said grabbing oliver and placing him on the ground and he ran out the room and into his with Ianto following with the football kit

Jack and ianto knew oliver would like this because he always said he liked watching football with his uncle owen

Once ollie was in his kit he loved it he couldn't stay out the mirror looking at his kit as it fit perfectly on his small body there also some white football socks in the box too he put them on all by himself

"Wow you look like a real footballer!" Ianto said smiling

"CAN I SHOW DADA!" Ollie roared and jumped up and down

"Sure you can" ianto said standing up from where he was kneeling at Oliver's hight and watched oliver run out the room and then oliver slid on his bum all the way down the stairs the silky-ness of his shorts making him go faster

"DADDY DADDY!" Oliver said running in the living room where jack was sat on the couch almost asleep as he didn't get much last night he was startled by the scream He looked up and saw his son running in all dressed in the new football kit him and ianto bought him

"Wow ollie you look so cool in your kit !" Jack said sitting up slightly

"yeah i LOVE it !!" He roared

As ianto came down the stairs the door bell went and ianto answered it when he opened the door it was Gwen with Mia

"Hello !" He greeted and Mia reached her arms out from where shes being held by Gwen and ianto took her from Gwen "did you behave?!" Ianto asked

"Yes!"" She said looking at Gwen to give him proof

"Yes she was an absolute star but you a had a little accident during the night though didn't you?" Gwen said

She nodded shyly

"Oh no what happened" ianto said

"Its was fine jack packed a pull up just in case" she replied

Oliver heard the voices from the living room he heard it was his auntie Gwen he raced through the hallway and into Gwen arms

Gwen lifted him and smiled "hello bug!"she said

"GUESS WHAT AUTNIE GWEN !" He said

"What?!" She asked

"Im going to play footbwall!" He said squirming in her arms

"Wow thats cool and look at you all dressed in your kit" she said

He smiled and then gwen put him down

"Thats sounds great ollie" she said and ollie nodded with a huge smile

"Come on ollie leave gwen so she get to work" he said and gwen giggled and oliver went back in the house and waved gwen bye

" yeah i should get going see what they want at the hub ill see you lot soon bye!!" Gwen said walking away

"Bye Gwen thank you!" Ianto said waving.

Once gwen was off ianto shut the door and put Mia down along with her bag she ran into living room and jumped on the sofa next her dad

"hello hun!" Jack said picking her up and cuddling her "how was auntie Gwen's house ?" He asked

"It was good but i had an accident but it was in my pull up" she confirmed

"Aww that's okay they happen sometimes" jack said comforting her

She cuddled into him and watched whatever her dad was watching which looked boring

Soon ianto came in a had oliver in his arms

"Jack im taking ollie for his first time at football" ianto said

"Oh okay ollie have a good time " he said smiling at him

"I will dada!" He replied smiling

Ianto helped ollie put his trainers on and his coat then they left the house and into the car.

Jack heard the car leave the drive and he saw that Mia was looking plainly at the tv

"Hey hun why dont we get some popcorn and blankets and watch a film of your choice!" He suggested

"Yeah!" She answered smiling

Jack got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to find a bag of popcorn while Mia got all the blankets she could find

Once jack found the popcorn Mia was already on the sofa with a bundle of blankets holding a DVD Case she had picked out from the huge selection they had

"Can we watch jwungle book pweeeesssee Dada!" She said holding out the case

"Course we can!" He said putting the popcorn bowel down and taking the DVD from her and putting it into the DVD player

Meanwhile ianto was driving to the football field a couple miles away with ollie all exited in the back seat

"You exited ollie?" Ianto asked looking at him briefly in the rear mirror

"yeahhh!!" He screamed from the back seat kicking his legs

Soon they arrived at the football pitch ianto got ollie out car and told his to not let go of his hand as it was really busy they walked across the road to the gate of the football pitch and they where greeted by a woman who had a long list of names and a stamper

"Hello sir" she greeted and then she looked at the little boy

"And whats your names little one" she asked and ollie wasn't shy at all he wanted to go play

"Olwie!" He said smiling jumping up and down

"Is that oliver harkness-jones? " she asked she said looking at her list.

"Yeah it is" ianto said picking up ollie the woman smiled and ticked the paper

"All i need is both your hands to stamp please" she asked and ianto put out his hand and she stamped the back of it and then she did Olivers

"Thank you" ianto said and walked though the gate

Oliver saw his friend from preschool, george

"Taddy can i get down?" He asked and ianto did so and he went running to George who wore the same colour shirt

Soon the couch for the under 6s football club came over gathering all the kids. There where lots

Ianto knew nothing about football. All he knew is that you kick the ball and try and get it in the goal he never really payed attention when owen was explaining it

The kids got split into two teams one team had red vests over their kit and the others were blue. Oliver was on the blue team with his friend george.

Ianto was standing on the sidelines with the other parents watching everything happen

The whistle went and then all the kids headed for the boy who had the ball

Eventually ollie had the ball and he was running with it until a boy from the red team kicked it away and knocked him over. Oliver wanted to cry he was close to getting a goal but he was a big boy as his dad told him often so he got back up brushed himself off and went for the boy who rudely took the ball away from him He then eventually got the ball again and ran all the way up the pitch and when he got to the goal he kicked it as hard as he could and it slipped past the goal keeper and went it the goal oliver couldn't be happier the parents applauded the goal and then they kept on playing until the end of game whistle came and they all stopped

The coach man called them in and they went to him the coach praised at how good they where and then he helped take all the colours vests off and then he let the kids go back to their parents oliver came racing over to ianto

Ianto picked him up as he came running to him

"Was that fun?" Ianto asked

"Really really fun !" He said

"We should get home get you cleaned up" ianto said looking at how muddy he was

Oliver laughed as he was carried back to the car ianto put him in his car seat an oliver was babbling to himself

They soon where on the road heading home and oliver was chatting so much

"Taddy did you see my goal !?" He asked

"I sure did tiger it was very good" he answered

They kept talking to each other while in the car

"Thank you taddy for taking me to footbwall i love..." oliver was cut short as ianto slammed the breaks down really hard causing them to braise forwards in their seats

a massive lorry lost control came tumbling down right in front of them ianto tried to move the the car before they got hit but he couldn't it wouldn't move he put it in every gear possible but it didn't move

Oliver started to cry at all the drama and he watched his taddy struggle. ianto heard his sons cry he wanted to un buckle his seatbelt and climb in the back and tell him everything was okay but he couldn't

"Its okay baby your okay!" He said trying to calm him but no avril

The lorry was metres away from the car and ianto braised himself for the damaged it would do hoping nothing too bad would happen

Ianto closed his eyes hoping his happy thoughts would take him away from this scene but he had no luck

Soon the heavy lorry came crashing down to the ground and it hit the bonnet of ianto's car and smashing the window screen With a big bang

The big bang stopped and ollie stopped crying to see what happened he saw half a lorry on the bonnet and his taddy in the front seat

"Taddy" he said anxiously

His tad didn't respond...


	15. Chapter15

Jack woke up really early due to being so worried about Ianto. Mia was still fast asleep when he awoke he led there and watched her sleep peacefully

He got up without waking her up and he went down stairs to make himself a coffee he wasn't good at making them but what else could he do

He eventually managed to make it using the coffee machine he sat down and took a sip and ran to the sink to spit it out it was that bad

"Daddy?" A small voice came from the doorway jack looked up from the sink And turned round to see Mia

"Morning hun" jack said kneeling down as she came walking towards him

"Daddy where's taddy and olwie? Did they go to the shwops? " She asked sitting on his knee

Jack looked at her and he had tears in his eyes and Mia noticed them

"Why you crying dada?" She asked looking at him blankly

Jack wiped his tears with free hand as the other was supporting Mia on his knee

Jack picked Mia up while he stood up and walked through to the sofa and sat down with Mia

"Mia daddy got a phone call last night when you where in bed from a doctor that was helping taddy and she told me that taddy and oliver where in a car crash" jack told Mia seriously

"Is taddy and a olwie okay?" She said looking at jack worryingly

Jack didn't reply for a minute because he was thinking that a four year old will understand

"Oliver is okay but taddy is asleep" he said letting another tear fall

She didn't really understand witch jack thought was for the best. Mia saw that her dad was quite upset so she hugged him tight

"Its okay dada" she said hugging him jack just smiled at the confort his daughter was giving him

"the lady on the phone said we can go see taddy and ollie now so go get dressed and then we can go" jack said as Mia jumped down from his knee and climbed up the stairs to her room and she grabbed the first clothes she came to and put them on with a bit of struggle but she managed

Jack had put clothes on before so he was ready and he sat on the sofa waiting for Mia to come down The stairs

She eventually came and got her dad to help her with her shoes and coat once jack did that he knelt down "Mia why dont you go get Olivers tiger from your Room?" Jack said as she stood up from the step and climbed up the stairs again and went to her room and grabbed Leo the tiger of Olivers bed and then she slid her way down the stairs where jack caught her at the bottom

"Ready?" He asked

"Yup" she squealed

Jack opened the door and walked out looking it behind him As they didn't have a car jack had to walk into the bay and grab the torchwood SUV

Jack put Mia down and told her to hold his hand as they walked the short length to the bay

Once they got there jack picked

Mia up and stood on the lift next to the water tower and used his wrist strap to make it go down

As the lift into the hub jack saw gwen typing away at her desk

"Auntie Gwen!" Mia shouted and Gwen looked up a smiled as she stood up from her desk and went over to the lift

The lift stopped as it got to the floor

"Wheres ianto ?" Gwen asked as jack always came to the hub with ianto

Jack was kinda in a rush so he walked and talked as he made his way to his office to get the SUV keys

"He and oliver where involved in a crash last night while on their way back from Ollie's football Olivers okay but ianto's unconscious" jack said walking up the stairs

"Omg jack im so sorry i really hope hes okay" Gwen shouted up to him from the bottom of the hub

"Yeah me to" jack said walking back down the stairs with Mia and the SUV keys

"Ive got to go now Gwen ill keep you updated" jack said going of the cog door and into into the garage where SUV was jack opened the back door and was relieved the see the two spare car seats in as they where a pain to strap in jack put Mia in and strapped her in then shut the door and got in the drivers seat

It was a silent car journey to the Hospital but soon enough they where there and jack parked up got Mia put and went in

He walked up to the receptionist

"Excuse me im looking for ianto Harkenss Jones he was the car crash last night and my son oliver i was wondering if i could see them?" Jack asked holding his breathe slightly wishing she would say yes

"Oh yes you must be jack, iantos husband? Yes you can see them you son is in the Children's ward room 16 and ianto is in the private ward room 213" the nice nurse said smiling

"Thank you so much! " jack said and he walked down to the children's ward as he thought that Mia seeing her tad all tied up with wire might be distressing to her so he thought he would ask whoever was looking after oliver could with Mia only for half an hour he eventually found room 16 and knocked on the door

"Come in?" A female voice came from inside the room and jack opened the door to see oliver on the small bed with the table across it drawing with some crayons

"DADDY" he screamed and stood up on the bed but couldn't get to jack because both rails where up on the sides of the bed and the table was all the way across the bed jack put Mia down and she stood where she was put and jack walked to oliver and picked him up and swayed him with relief he was okay

"You must be jack?" The woman asked from where she was sitting in the armchair across the room in her paramedic uniform

Jack put the rail down on the bed and sat down with ollie "yes i am," offering his hand for her to shake and she did "and you must be Hazel? The one who called me last night?"Jack said frowning at her waiting for approval

"Yes that was me" she smiled

Jack set ollie down on then walked over to hazel

"i cant thank you enough for what you've done thank you so much for looking after him last night what a relief it was to know he was okay" jack said pulling her into a hug and it was a tight one

"No need to thank me, its my job" she giggled and accepted the hug

Jack broke the hug and smiled at her and stepped away and saw Mia trying to get up on the bed with her brother

"Is she Ollie's sister?" hazel asked looking at jack

"Yeah Mia, they're twins" jack replied smiling as he watched ollie help his sister on the bed and she eventually got up and sat next to him and started to colour with him

"Have you seen your husband yet ?" Hazel asked

"No i haven't ive been a bit anxious about seeing him to be honest but i will" jack said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"Well i can look after these two while you go visit him" she said smiling

"Oh i couldn't do that you've already looked after oliver off your shift all night and i suppose it would be you day off today?" Jack said

"Yes it is my day off but honestly i dont mind looking after them while you go see your husband and i think it would be a bit distressing for them anyway" she insisted "oh and before i forget..." Hazel said reaching into her pocket and got ianto's phone "..your husbands phone" she said and gave it to him jack took it and looked at it as the screen came on seeing his screen saver it was a picture of one of each his and Ianto's hands and then each one of the twins's hands on top of each of them

"Thank you so much i wont be long" jack said putting Ianto's phone in his pocket

"Jack take as much time as you

Want i dont mind" Hazel said again

"Okay thanks " jack said turning and opening the door and shutting it again he walked down the hall to see a sign for the private wards he followed the signs and soon enough he found it and found the room 213

He found the door slightly open so he knocked and there was a female voice

"Hello come in?" She said and jack took a breathe and opened the door wider he turned round and shut it slowly And then he turned round again to see nurse trying to strip Ianto's bed while he was still on it

"Oh you must be Ianto's husband?" The nurse asked still trying to take the sheets off but not succeeding

"Err yes i am. Jack, may i ask why your stripping his bed?" Jack frowned as he slowly walked closer to the bed

"Ah nice to meet you jack" she said smiling "well you see the doctors have been so busy and we've been low on nurses and last night someone must of forgot to put a catheter on him so when my shift started i came in this morning he had wet the bed so now im trying to change them but as you can see its really difficult doing it yourself when the patient is unconscious" she said letting a little laugh go

"Oh here let me help you" jack said standing next to the bed

"Oh thank you.." she said smiling at jack "eerri think the best way we're gonna do this if you could possibly lift him and be careful with his wires" she said

"Yeah i can do that" can said leaning over and putting his left hand under Ianto's neck to support it and his right arm under his knee and he carefully lifted him bridal style as the nurse quickly took the sheets off leaving the mattress bare. Jack looked a ianto and smiled "i love you" he whispered

"You can put him down and as your here maybe you'd like to give him a bed bath to clean him up a little bit and call me when your done and ill come and put a catheter on him and put new sheets on his bed" she said smiling

"Yeah i'd love to but do you know how he's doing is he getting better is their any signs of anything?" Jack asked as he slowly put ianto back on the bed

"Err yeah his oxygens levels have now stabled and the doctor told me he was in the early stages of entering a coma so as they say the best thing to do is to talk to him" she said standing with the sheets in her hands And walked out room and jack thanked her

Jack moved the chair and sat it closer to the bed and sat on it holding ianto's hand "ianto i know you probably wont hear me but hearing you and ollie in that crash last night was the most scariest phone call ive ever had i was so scared that i thought i was going to be sick and love you so much and i wish it was just me in that crash and not you and ollie" jack said on edge of crying he sat there in silence looking at ianto as he breathed evenly in and out with his eyes closed

"Well i suppose i should get you cleaned up" jack said standing up and letting go of ianto hand. " i'd never though i'd be giving the cute tea boy from torchwood a bed bath because he wet the bed" jack said laughing a little as he went into the large bathroom to fill the water basin the nurse left him with Luke warm water and then he grabbed a flannel and went back to the bed And put the water basin on the table and started to give his lover a bed bath and it was really calming

Hazel's POV

Jack had just left to go see his husband and i told him i would look after oliver and his sister mia

Oliver and Mia where on the bed colouring with the paper and crayons i gave oliver this morning

Oliver had been quite upset about waking up and not seeing his tad but i sorted it saying he could see him soon and giving him lots of cuddles andshowing him pictures of my border terrior dog lexi on my phone, he likethem pictures it calmed him down a lot

I was watching the twins play together on the bed drawing lots of different things but oliver stopped and looked at me

"Im bowerd!" He said frowning at me i stood up from where i was sitting across the room and knelt down beside the bed

"How about we play a game?" I suggest and both their faces lit up

"Doctors!" Oliver squealed I was a bit confused by it

"You want to play doctors?" I asked looking at him as he nodded his head yes

"Okay then" i said and i helped Mia out her fluffy coat as she would he roasting in this room

And then i walked to the corner of the room to pick up the big box of toys and walked back to the bed where they where both sat i put the box on the table and they both dag in finding lots of stuff

Oliver found a stethoscope not a real one a plastic and he put it round his neck like a real doctor

And Mia found a plastic ear thermometer

"Whats this ?" She asked and she passed it to me so i could show her

"Its a ear thermometer buts its a plastic one so you can play pretend with it" i said reaching in my back pocket and finding my real ear thermometer to show them what it did "look i have a real one" i said showing them as their faces lit up

"Wow" Oliver said "how dwoes it work?" He asked

"Come here ill show you" i said and he bounced on the bed and and sat down right in front of me and i put the earpiece in his ear and laughed saying it tickled then it beeped and i took it out and it was a reasonable temperature

"Cwoool! My turn?" Mia asked i nodded and the twins switched places and i repeated again and she was a reasonable temperature too

"Two very healthy little monkeys" i said smiling they laughed

Jacks pov

I finished giving ianto a bed bath just talking to him but he didn't wake up which worried him a lot he dressed him and put his blanket back on him to keep him warm.

Jack sat back down next to him and just looked at him and then there was a knock at the door

"May i come in ?" A female voice asked

"Yes sure ?" I said unsure

The nurse from earlier came in with fresh sheets and catheter

"Ahh well done ! Nice and clean. Now if you could lift him again that would be great ?" The nice woman asked

"Yeah i can do that!" I replied and stood up gathering up the wires so he knew where they where and didn't mess them up he then lifted ianto up again and the nurse quickly put down a sheet and towel under ianto and when she was done i gently put ianto down on the bed and the nurse did the other stuff she wanted.

"Ive heard from the children's ward about your son and that hes been asking the paramedic who is looking after him when can he see your husband ? Are you ready for your children to see ianto ? " the nurse asked

I took a few moments to answer he looked at ianto and thought about oliver seeing his tad but how would he react he wouldnt know until he saw him. I took a breath

"Yes im ready" i said releasing the breath i was holding ianto may not agree with my decision but hes their Taddy they have to see him.

"Okay. Ill let the childrens ward know" the nurse said walking out

"Thank you" i said as she left

No pov

The nurse left and found the room oliver was in with his sister playing with the paramedic that has looked after oliver all day and night.

The nurse knocked on the door and heard faint "come in" by a female voice the nurse walked in

"Hello. Ive come to tell you that jack has made a decision that the twins can see ianto so be free to make your way to the private ward room 213" she informed hazel

Hazel smiled and thanked the nurse as she left

Hazels pov

A nurse cam in a told be the twins could see ianto i was relived because oliver had been asking for him all day and it broke my heart.

"Oliver guess what !" I said and he looked at me

"What?" He asked clueless

"You can see your Taddy now !" I said and he stood up on the bed and jumped into my arms

"YAY!!! lets go !!" He said jumping alone with his sister

I led them both out the room and told them to not run in the hallway and no shouting they listened really well i was impressed i found the private ward and eventually found room 213 i knocked on the door and a male voice, supposedly jacks say "come in"

I opened the door and oliver raced to his dads arms and jack lifted him and cuddled him. Olivers sister Mia , She went over to her dad too jack put oliver down and looked at me and i noticed his eyes where on the edge if crying but he was staying strong for his family i told it was okay to let go of them tears hes holding and he nodded so i gave him a comforting smile and nod and i and he gave a thanking nod and i left the room

No pov.

Jack was so glad to have his oliver back.

"Dada i wanna see tadda!" Oliver said reaching his arms up to jack . Jack picked him up and sat him on his knee so he could see

"tadda is asleep so you must be quiet " jack said in a soft voice

As soon as ollie saw ianto and all the wires coming off of him and the plasters on his arm his face changed from 'really exited to see Tadda face' to 'OMG i did this face' oliver had nothing to do with this he was simply talking to Ianto and it happened but he was convinced he did it.

Oliver tried to climb onto the bed next to ianto but jack kept a good hold of him on his knee "if you want to lay down next to Taddy to have to be very careful and you must not climb on top of him okay?" Jack said sternly And all oliver did was nod his head and jack lifted oliver and led him down next to ianto under the blanket he put the railing up on the side of the bed so he couldn't roll off.

Mia came over to jack and asked to be lifted up and jack did he lifted her up and she did not like all the wires all attached to her Taddy. "Taddy okay ?" She asked

"Taddy is okay hun just tired so he's sleeping now" jack explained and she wanted down from him and she was put down and she walked over to the chair in the room and played with the toy she got in the children's ward.

Jack sat down again next to the bed and watch oliver cuddle up next to ianto on the edge of sleeping.

It had been a few hours since the twins had finally seen ianto, ianto Had not woken up and oliver had not spoken or moved since he was led down next to his Tad and also fell asleep

Mia was happy but slightly bored and she made it very obvious she was asking loads and loads of questions for jack to answer and he Wasn't in the 20 questions mood right now.

Jack was getting rather hungry he hadn't eaten a lot today so he decided to leave ianto to rest and get the twins out for lunch. Jack stood up and took the rail down that was stopping ollie from rolling off

"Ollie wake up we're gonna go get food and and go home for a bit" jack said but didn't get an answer

"Oliver" jack said again trying to pick him up but oliver wriggled out of his grip And made a groaning noise like a teenager being woken up for school. "We will come back soon ollie" jack said picking oliver up and holding a good grip so he wouldn't wriggle out again oliver opened his eyes and gave a frown at jack and started crying he didn't want to leave his Taddy

The nurse walked in to check on the family and saw oliver crying loudly she was concerned

"Is he okay Mr Harkness?" She asked ove olivers cries to make sure he was okay as it was her job

"Yeah hes fine just tired" jack replied soothing ollie with his hand on his back

"Im gonna take the kids out for lunch and go home and ill be back later if thats okay ? " jack asked the nurse who was checking ianto's current state

"That's absolutely fine sir your husband is in safe hands dont worry hell be on His feet in no time " she replied

"Thank you!" Jack said in a relief he held his empty hand out to Mia as his other was occupied with oliver in his arms crying on his shoulder Mia jumped down from the chair and took her dads hand and walked out the room and into the long hallway back to the SUV in the car park he put the twins in the car seats in the back and went home to get oliver some clothes to get put the clothes the hospital gave him then went to a nice restaurant in the bay one of Iantos favourites and where jack and ianto went on their first date all them years ago

Since jack had changed oliver in to some clothes other than hospital ones ollie had calmed down a bit but still had not spoke since he saw ianto that was worrying jack a little but oliver would have to speak to jack soon enough for anything like what food he wanted or he's cold or too warm or anything.

They sat and jack looked at the lunch menu

"Dada can i have pizza!!!??" Mia blurted out bouncing on the chair

"Sure you can.. ollie what would you like ?" Jack asked curiously

Ollie just sat their hugging his tiger

"Ollie would you like pizza?,a sandwich?,burger? What do you want ?" Jack asked again still no answer so he just chose for him as he wasn't replying jack chose pizza and orange juice for both the twins and for himself he ordered a beef burger

The food arrived shortly after and Oliver ate his in complete silence whereas Mia was talking to jack about her friends at pre-school and how much she loved pre-school

They finished their meals jack payed for them and they went off home to watch a film jack had asked the nurse to call him if something happened to Ianto she still had not rung yet.

Once they got home Mia chose a film she wanted to watch and Oliver curled up on the sofa with his tiger and watched the film Mia chose that was 'finding dory'

Jack sat down with them and watched the film.

It got late really quick and it was bed time for the twins so jack got them upstairs and in their pyjamas and into bed with a bed time story.

Once he was satisfied they where Asleep he walked out the room closing the do slightly and he stood outside the door and sighed he couldn't believe what had happen the past two days he just wanted it to be back to normal

He went down stairs into the kitchen and poured himself a small glass of whiskey he sat down on the sofa and suddenly his phone rang

"Hello?" Jack said as he answered the phone

"Jack, its me Gwen i just wanted to see if your okay ?" Gwen said

"Hiya Gwen. Im okay i guess." Jack replied sighing again

"You sure dont sound okay ?" She disagreed

He sighed again "its just i dont think ollie is okay" jack finally said

"Whys what wrong?" She asked

"Since he saw Ianto later today in the hospital he demanded to be next to him and he curled up on the bed next to Ianto and fell asleep for good few hours and when i tried to wake him up to take the twins out for lunch he started wailing and he Hasn't spoke a word since" he explained

"Maybe its just talking him a bit longer to process it all and he just wants to be with ianto" she suggested

"Yeah hopefully he'll be back to his talkative self in the morning" jack said

"Yeah me to. I'll leave you to get some rest and so you know im happy to look after the twins if you want to go see ianto alone " she offered

"Thank you Gwen!" Jack said relived

"Night jack" she said

"Night" jack replied and the phone call ended

Jack put the phone down and finished his glass of whiskey and went to his king sized bed that he would be too big for just him tonight


	16. Chapter16

Jack woke up really early even before the kids so he thought...

He went to make himself a cup of coffee well try to. he went down the stairs and heard the clash of toys coming from the living room.

He got to bottom of the stairs and slowly walked round the corner and found oliver sat on his own in the middle of the living room floor playing with his fire truck and cars. Ollie didn't take notice that jack was watching him so he carried on playing. Jack walked slowly and quietly with a confused look on his face. If ollie or mia woke up they would always go a wake up jack or ianto it was the first time ever this happened

"Morning ollie..." jack said crouching down in front of him frowning

Oliver was crossed legged on the floor looking at jack with big eyes but didn't say a word

"Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up ?" Jack asked and oliver looked at him and looked back down again and carried on playing with his truck

Jack got closer to ollie and put his hands in ollie's armpits and lifted him as he stood up oliver wriggled a little but gave up when jack sat him on his hip

Jack walked over to the sofa and sat down and put ollie on his knee.

"Do you feel okay ollie?" Jack asked and put his hand on Ollie's head but it wasn't warm. Oliver just looked at jack blankly. "Whats wrong oliver why are you not talking i miss my little boys voice" jack said seriously "and his little smile" he added while tickling ollies cheek with his finger hoping to get a smile but no. Nothing

Jack put ollie down and he couldn't run quick enough to get away he ran back to his cars and trucks and sat down and played with them again

Jack was so confused as to why oliver had not been talking. Jack stood up and made his way to make his coffee and oliver some breakfast

He made his coffee still not as good as iantos but i will have to do he made toast for oliver and put it on a plate and gave it to oliver. Oliver took the plate and carried on playing and jack noticed that his we'll mannered boy didn't say thank you like he always did. Jack and Ianto had taught the twins to say please and thank all the time. So jack gave him a little reminder to encourage him to say it "thank you dada?" Jack said and oliver didnt want to get put in the naughty corner for not saying it so all ollie did was put his hand to his chin and and then moved it out again in a forward motion jack was very confused put it was an effort and then he walked out and headed up the stairs to see if Mia was awake and she was she was lying in her bed rubbing her eyes indicating she just woke up

"Morning." Jack said smiling walking across the room and sat on her bed

"Morning dada" she mumbled

"I need to ask you a question mia ?" Jack said and she nodded then jack lifted her up and on to his lap for a morning cuddle "do you know why ollie is not talking? Does he talk to you?" He asked and she looked at him

"I not swurre" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Thats fine hun. " he said putting the subject to one side " Do you want some breakfast?" He asked

She nodded

Jack lifted Mia off his lap and they started walking to the kitchen hearing oliver still playing with his toys

Jack had just put a plate of toast and jam on the table for Mia then his phone rang

"Hello?" He said

"Hey jack its Gwen" she informed him

"Morning Gwen. How are you ?" Jack asked

"Im fine thank you, more importantly how are you?" She asked worried

"Well im fine trying to stay positive. showing my emotions to the kids is the last thing i want right now" jack said in a fed up kind of tone

"jack showing your emotions to the kids might help especially oliver if he is still not talking ?" She said

"Yeah hasn't said a word i gave him his breakfast and he didn't say thank you like always i reminded him hoping he would maybe say it but no he put his hand to his chin and moved it

Out?" Jack explained to Gwen very briefly

"Jack thats sign language for 'thank you' " Gwen informed him

Jack was very confused where had ollie learnt to sign 'thank you' in sign language and when did Gwen know sign language

"Where would he of got that from?" Jack ask trying to think if ianto had any relatives that used sign he couldn't think if any

"Well who knows but showing your emotions jack to him might make him know that you understand maybe why he's doing it he's showing his emotions to you through not speaking is what i think" Gwen tried to explain

"Maybe" jack replied

"Anyway the reason i called was i was thinking you would like to see ianto today maybe by yourself and i can come look after the kids while your gone while Rhys and Anwen are out shopping" she offered to jack

"Thats sounds amazing!! Thank you" jack said happy about seeing ianto again

"Ill be there at 10!" She said smiling

"Okay see you then" jack said hanging up the phone and turning round from the kitchen side and saw Mia in a complete mess with jam all round her face he smiled

"You messy thing come here" he said smiling while grabbing the wet wipe from the side and got one out and cleaned her up

"Right aunty Gwen is coming over so go upstairs and i'll get your brother and come help you get dressed" jack said to her and she happily bounced out the room and up the stairs

Jack smiled and walked into the living room to still see ollie playing with his cars

"Come on oliver" jack said walking up to him and picking him up and sat him on his hip and started walking to the stairs and going up them " Aunty Gwen is coming to look after you and Mia so dada can go see Tada" jack explained and a soon as he said "Tada" oliver put his arms round jacks neck and put his head against jacks chest. jack rubbed his back as he walked into the twins room

He eventually got them both dressed and he got himself dressed in his usual black trousers, blue shirt and red suspenders.

Oliver still not speaking but now watching paw patrol on the big tv in the living room.

10 o clock came around soon and not long after a knock at the door was heard through out the house. Jack went to answer it and Gwen was there

"Hello" she said

"Hello , thank you for doing this" jack said letting her in the house

"No problem jack!" She said taking her leather coat of

"AUNNTIIEE GWEENNNN" Mia shouted coming racing through the hallway and into Gwens arms

"Hello Mia" Gwen said smiling at the little girl

Jack got his great coat on and boots and went to say bye to oliver who was led on his stomach with his blanket on the floor watching tv jack picked him up "you be good for auntie Gwen" jack said hugging him and kissed him " i love you" jack said and oliver hugged him around the neck then jack put him down and walked back to the door where Gwen was still standing with Mia

Jack kissed Mia in the head and opened the door and waved bye then Gwen shut the door and put Mia down.

Gwen walked into the living room to see ollie on the middle of the floor under his blanket so he couldn't be seen all Gwen could hear was little sniffles coming from underneath the blanket

"Ollie?" She said walking closer and kneeling down on the floor and slowly lifted the blanket to see ollie silently crying. Gwen opened her arms out and ollie crawled into her lap and she hugged him crying a little louder. Gwen held him as she stood up and walked to the couch and sat down with him "whats wrong" she asked and oliver looked at her and put his hed back on her chest and she just soothed him as he cried.

Mia came back with Olivers tiger. His favourite thing apart from his taddy

"Hwere you go ollie" she said giving oliver the teddy tiger and he hugged it.

Gwen knew he missed ianto a lot but she had to try and calm him down before he made himself sick . She rocked him,hugged him, stood up and walked around the living room, everything. She hated hearing him cry

Gwen sat back down again and looked at him and he looked back eyes red raw "hey oliver its okay..look you'll see tada soon and maybe later you can use my phone to call daddy at the hospital" she said and he hiccuped and stopped crying and nodded "does that sound good?" Gwen asked and he nodded "now what was all that for your fine" she smiled, hugged him,kissed his head and wiped his tears from his face.

"Now you look exhausted why dont you go for a nap then when you wake up you can call daddy" she suggested and he cuddled her as she stood up and he was already falling asleep while Gwen walked up the stairs with him to his room. Gwen put him down on his bed and undone the botton on his jeans so he wasn't uncomfortable and then pulled the covers over him and kissed her nephew.

She headed back downstairs to Mia who had pulled out loads of toy dolls and clothes from the toy box "can you play with me please?" Mia asked politely

"Sure we can then while your brother is sleeping me and you can make some lunch " Gwen suggested as a she knelt down on the floor with Mia and picked up a doll and Mia nodded

Meanwhile at the hospital

Jack arrived at the hospital 20 minutes after he left the twins with Gwen. He knew Oliver missed Ianto so much but if ianto was t better today then it might of made the not talking situation worse so jack went by himself

He checked in and walked to ianto room and saw ianto in the same condition as he was the other day but there was a bunch if flowers with a note, chocolates and two little teddy bears dressed in a paramedics outfit on the desk beside ianto's bed. Who where they from ?

Jack walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the envelope that was taped to the plastic of the flowers he then opened it

Dear Jack and Ianto

Im leaving you these flowers to wish ianto a speedy recovery and i hope Oliver is okay he was always asking for his Taddy when i was looking after him and i couldn't tell him when he could see him next. Such a sweet young man with a big heart with big dreams that i hope will come true for him!

Hope you enjoy the chocolates jack and ianto and i hope the twins enjoy the two teddy bears

Lots of love

Hazel (paramedic) xx

Jack was reading the note over ianto so it felt like ianto could hear jack read the note in his head jack was in tears with what Hazel had put and how thoughtful it was of her to give them these gifts

A tear ran down jacks cheek and down to his chin and fell onto iantos hand that jack was holding jack was always emotional at these things a few seconds later a very audible sigh was made by ianto he breathing became more stronger which was a good things?

Jack panicked a little with excitement and with nerves he had to get help

He let go of ianto hand and walked out the door to ask a nurse to come help him and he found one who agreed to help him as she was free

"His breathing got faster i wasnt sure if that was a good thing" jack questioned as he walked through the door of the room

The nurse checked iantos pulse and smiled "yes that is a good thing! Sometimes something that is special or has a sentimental value and means a lot to the patient in the coma usually gets them out of it as it looks you may of been part of that you must mean so much to ianto i making him want to come back to you maybe of you do something else he loves it might bring him back" the nurse said to jack and jack knew exactly what ianto wanted

The nurse left and jack smiled knowing hell get his lover back

He knew exactly what to try and wake up ianto. Oliver!

Ianto is a big worrier and jack thought he would of been so worried about ollie in the car accident so jack wanted to get ollie and bring him back

Back at jack and Iantos house

Gwen stood up from playing with the dolls from Mia "come on lets go make some lunch" Gwen said holding her hand out and Mia stood up a and took Gwen hand smiling they then walked to the kitchen and Gwen picked up Mia and placed her on the counter top and then Gwen opened the fridge and got a packet of ham and some cheese and she placed then next to Mia

Gwen got the bread and put the butter on and then gave them to Mia so she could put the ham and cheese on them

"Done !" Mia squealed when she had put the bread on top of the other

"Well done they looks yummy!" Gwen complimented

Mia nodded smiling while Gwen got a plate from the cupboard and put a sandwich on it and cut it up into four small squares she then picked up Mia and put her on the floor and she ran to the table while Gwen got her plate and then put it on the table and

"Fank you!!" Mia squealed and began to eat her sandwich

Gwen smiled and walked out the room and went up the stairs to wake up Oliver as he had been asleep for good hour or two. She walked in and he was still put like a light. She knelt down to the hight of his small bed and pushed his hair out his face "ollie time to wale up" she said and it didn't take long for Oliver to open his eyes and stretch and then his arms went flimsy "come on me and Mia have made some lunch and after lunch you can call Daddy yeah?" Gwen suggested and he looked at her with tired eyes

"You can come down with your fluffy blanket" Gwen said grabbing it from the end of his bed and standing up. Oliver eventually stood up but on the bed leaning against Gwen for balance Gwen wrapped the blanket around him and hugged him "lets take these trousers off they look really uncomfortable" Gwen said smiling as she pulled them down to his ankles then he put his hands on her shoulder and stepped out them separately leaving him in just his underwear . Gwen placed them on the end of his bed And then wrapped him back up in his blanket Oliver put his head against Gwen shoulder sleepily and the Gwen picked him up and started walking out the room and down the stairs with ollie

They got the dining table where there was another plate of sandwichs on the table opposite where Mia was sat Gwen placed Oliver in the chair and pushed him closer to the table and he began to eat his lunch Gwen went to get her own lunch from the side and sit down with the twins

The soon finished and Even though Ollie wasn't talking Gwen knew he really wanted to call jack so she quickly cleaned them up and helped them down from the the table and then she grabbed her phone from her pocket and followed the twins who where racing into the living room and jumping on the sofa. Once Gwen sat down Oliver sat on her lap with his blanket and watched the phone as Gwen clicked Facetime.

The phone rang out and Mia was sat Next to Gwen and waited. Then the ringing stopped and jack was seen on the screen

"Hello everything okay!?" Jack asked a bit concerned over the phone

"Yup Oliver had a little meltdown so i told him he could go for a nap and then we can call daddy at the hospital after lunch!" Gwen explained to jack

"Ohh okay why did he have the meltdown?" Jack asked a little worried

"He started as soon as

You left he was under his blanket crying so i cuddled him then Mia brought him his Tiger. didn't you?" Gwen said looked at Mia and she nodded with a little "yep"

"Hows ianto?" Gwen asked jack

The screen moved when jack turned the phone to Ianto lying on the bed in the hospital

"Hes doing okay his breathing has got better which is a good sign that he waking up the nurse said he might wake up to something that mean a lot to him so i was wondering if you would bring the twins to the hospital?" Jack asked now the phone was back on him

"Yeah thats fine" Gwen said smiling and Oliver was exited he started kicking his feet eventually the blanket fell off

"Why is ollie in just his pants did he have a acci..." jack was interrupted he looked concerned

"Oh no i just took his trousers off after his nap as i undone the button before his nap and when he woke up they where already half way off so just took them off" Gwen explained jack was now

Understanding

"Oooooohhh" jack said

"We'll get ready and get going" Gwen said smiling

"Yeah see you soon ! " jack said smiling and the FaceTime calle ended Gwen put the phone down

"Ollie go get your trousers back on then well go see daddy" Gwen said helping Oliver down from her lap and he couldn't run fast enough up the stairs.

Gwen got up and help Mia get her shoes on then her coat then soon enough Oliver was sliding down the stairs on his bum all dressed again Gwen helped him into his coat and shoes then she got herself ready and they left.

Gwen didn't have car seats for the twins so they walked there wasn't that far but for four little legs it was

They where half way there when Mia stopped and held her arms up to indicate she wanted lifted

Gwen turned to her "we're not far Mia come on" Gwen encouraged

"Me tirwed" Mia said pouting

"Fine" Gwen gave in and walked back to her and picked her up held her with one hand then her other hand was held by Oliver

Soon they arrived and Gwen got to the reception desk to ask where Iantos room was but Oliver was pulling her hand desperately trying to get her to move but she wasn't The nice nurse told her where the room was and then Oliver let go of Gwens hand and walked in front as he remembered where it was

Oliver got their first and pulled the door handle down and walked in and race to the bed he tried to get up but the bed was too high for him to climb up. Gwen came in with Mia.

"Hello " jack greeted smiling

"DADA!" Mia squalid as she pleaded to be let down from Gwen arms so Gwen let her down and she ran to jack and hugged him

"Hello hun!" Jack said as he hugged his daughter little groans where heard from where Oliver was trying to get up onto the bed where ianto was he was getting frustrated jack noticed and laughed to himself he let go of Mia and stood up from where he was sat

"Ollie if you want to get up your

Going to have to take your shoes off you dont want to kick Tada with them on" jack laughed kneeling down to undo Oliver shoes once they where off Oliver was still trying to climb up. jack loved how he wasn't giving up Oliver was so frustrated with his non success he started to cry.

Jack eventually lifted him up and onto the bed "you have to be gentle!" Jack warned as he watched Oliver get into the same place he was when he fell asleep with Ianto not long ago

Jack and Gwen chatted for while then Gwen got a text from Rhys to say that he and Anwen where home.

" i should get going if thats okay?" Gwen said looking at jack

"Yeah thats fine thank you so much for looking after them" jack thank smiling

"Anytime!" She replied as she left the room

Ianto had not woken up yet and Mia was getting bored then a nurse cane in to check up on ianto

"Dada me bored !" Mia said to jack

The nurse heard her and smiled when she finished checking ianto

"I could take you to the toys in the childrens ward if thats okay with your daddy?" The kind nurse said to Mia and Mia smiled

"Dont see why not." Jack said smiling

Oliver didnt take any notice he was too busy cuddled next to ianto on the bed

The nurse took Mias hand and took her to go play with the toys.

Jack sighed wishing that Ianto would wake up soon he missed him so much and he needed the bathroom so much he hadn't been in a few hours. He stood up from the chair and walked over to where Oliver was led next to ianto

"Hey Oliver." He said trying to get his attention Oliver looked at him with big eyes. "Dada needs to go to the bathroom do you?" Jack asked frowning Oliver shook his head no "okay ill be gone for a few minutes okay ?" Jack said and Oliver nodded

Jack left the room he wasn't worried about leaving ollie by himself he trusted the hospital so he went to the bathroom without any worry

When jack left Oliver let his emotions slip he was only a little boy but with big emotions he cried on his taddy with his little tears falling on Ianto's chest making his hospital gown a bit damp. A few more tears fell onto his chest and then Oliver could feel a warm feeling on his back it felt like a hand but he was alone in the room apart from ianto


End file.
